Do you feel this Jane?
by 50sPUGirl
Summary: First Fan Fic - Does Jane feel anything for Maura? Is Maura wasting her time? And All this with murders to solve...hmmm you need to read to find out if there's Rizzles :-p - COMPLETE -
1. Chapter 1

"Can't you just work your magic Frost" Jane said as she looked over to her partner.

Frost sighed as he turned to Jane "Jane we've got nothing..."

Jane slammed her fist on her desk. Frost looked over his computer monitor at Jane who was rubbing her temples.

"Ok, I'll go through it again...but this is the last time" Frost said as he started tapping away at his keyboard. Jane smiled slightly; she always seemed to get her own way.

Jane glanced at the clock which rested on the wall above elevators, it was nearly lunch time. She stood and grabbed her jacket "just getting a coffee" she said to Frost who was still busily typing away. He nodded slightly. Jane turned on her heel and walked briskly to the elevator. As she reached it, she glanced at her phone and sighed to herself. She had hoped Maura had sent her message by now but there was nothing. Once the lift had arrived she walked in and turned to see Frost and Korsak sniggering. Had they figured out that "getting a coffee" actually meant I'm visiting Maura in the morgue. She must actually remember to bring back a coffee this time or their suspicions might be right; she thought to herself as the lift doors closed.

A couple of minutes later the doors of the lift opened at the basement. Jane walked out and turned her head slightly over to the crime lab; she saw the chief medical examiner talking on her phone in her office. Pushing the door open Jane walked past the 2 dead bodies that rested peacefully upon the cold stainless steel morgue slabs. She glanced over at both of them and noticed that the white sheet was now covering both their heads. Obliviously Maura had finished her autopsies.

Knocking gently on Maura's office door she proceeded to enter; Maura looked up from her files and smiled warmly to Jane. She indicated that she was still on the phone. Jane waited patiently by the couch before sitting. Maura looked over at Jane and mouthed "won't be a minute". Jane smiled back. A few "hmms and aha's" filled the room from Maura. She then proceeded to shuffle and sift through the report on her desk.

"Negative?" Maura said confusingly. She continued "I can assure you that wasn't my initial findings" she was cut off quite sharply before continuing "there has to be a mistake...and before you berate me further... not on my behalf...I trust you will run the test again!" Maura's voice was getting louder and the tone more annoyed. Jane smirked to herself it wasn't often she saw this side of Maura.

Maura put the phone down. She sighed to herself and looked over at Jane. "Jane..." Maura said with a smile in her voice. Jane stood up and walked over to Maura at the desk.

"Hey Maura..." Jane said as she fidgeted with the strange ornament on the desk.

"It's an African piece from a virtually extinct tribe in Kenya..."Maura answered as Jane continued to fiddle with piece.

"Oh…" Jane said as placed it back on the table. She wasn't quite sure what to do with her hands so she crossed them over chest. "Problem?" Jane continued as she nodded to the phone.

"The samples I sent over to the lab... There seems to be a problem. "Maura said as she pointed to her report.

Jane glanced at the report "so..." Jane said confusingly.

"So...it means that." Maura noticed she had lost Jane's attention; she had that glazed look over her face. Maura continued "the results won't be back today..."

Jane cocked an eyebrow "so no catching bad guys today"

Maura smiled "No catching bad guys today Jane" She closed her file.

Jane shuffled her feet and looked around. "Should we grab a coffee?" she looking up at Maura.

Maura nodded and picked up her jacket and swung it around her shoulders, she fixed the collar under her honey blonde hair flipping the loose curls as she did. Jane looked intently at Maura.

"Upstairs or should we go out?" Maura said as she picked up her purse.

"Let's get out of here...I need a break from this place" Jane said as she watched Maura straighten her jacket

The two women walked out the main entrance of the Boston Police Department. They headed towards Jane's cruiser. Jane pulled out her phone and typed a quick message to Frost.

NEEDED A BREAK GOING OUT FOR COFFEE. RING ME IF YOU FIND ANYTHING.

Jane clipped her phone back on her belt holder and immediately unlocked her car. Both women slid into the car and within minutes they were off and down the road.

Arriving at the small coffee shop 15minutes later Maura and Jane sat down at the small bistro table outside. It was a beautiful Boston day. Sun was shining, a slight breeze was apparent and the smell of summer was in the air. Jane and Maura sat silently for a minute both lost in their own thoughts. The waiter silently stood next to Jane, flicked open his little note pad and waited for their order. Maura was the first to look up at the waiter.

"I'll have a green tea." she said politely. Jane smiled at Maura before turning to the waiter "coffee for me". The waiter nodded and closed his note pad before heading inside the coffee shop.

Maura looked over at Jane. "Any luck with the case".

Jane sighed "not a thing. But I know we'll find something." she said as she rubbed her face.

"Jane what is it?" Maura said as she reached for Jane's hands. She grabbed hold of them for a second before Jane pulled away. She instinctively rubbed the scars on her palms. Maura retracted her hands and place them back on her own lap. She looked into her best friends eyes. Maura saw a hint of sadness and frustration. She wished Jane would open up to her more often than keeping everything bottled up.

"It's the case. Nothing is happening... it's been 2 weeks and we still are no closer" Jane said as she looked past Maura. Even though it was the truth it wasn't the whole truth.

"Jane don't beat yourself up. The evidence is there. You just need to step back and see the situation in a different light. I have faith in you; you'll figure it out... sometimes things come to people when they least expect it." Maura said with a hopeful look.

"I take it you have been reading those self-help books again" Jane said with a wink.

"Might have..." Maura laughed.

An hour later they were back inside the BPD. Maura had gone back to the Morgue and Jane back to the bullpen. The afternoon continued as the morning had left off. Non eventful.

Jane unlocked her apartment door and silently walked in. Placing her gun and badge in the side table drawer she untucked her standard blue blouse and undid the buttons. Rubbing the back of her neck she walked through the kitchen to the fridge. Picking up a beer she undid the screw top and aimlessly threw it at the direction of the bin. It bounced off the rim and went in. "She shoots and scores." Jane said to herself. She flopped on the couch and scratched Jo Friday behind the ear. Sitting in silence for a moment she picked up the TV remote and switched the TV on. A baseball game came on.

Maura had arrived home around the same time; placing her handbag on the kitchen island she thumbed through her mail; nothing exciting. She placed the mail down and went to her fridge. Pouring herself a glass of wine, she took a sip and swilled it around her mouth like a professional before swallowing. Glancing at the glass she poured herself a top up. Picking up a remote she pointed it towards the living room the sound of classical music fill the home. Kicking off her shoes she slowly walked over the oak floor towards the couch. Effortlessly she sat down and crossed her legs and immediately started mediating. An image of Jane Rizzoli filled her thoughts. Even though she knew Jane was frustrated with the case she didn't believe that was the only thing on her mind. Jane's reluctance for Maura to hold her hand at the coffee shop had stuck in her mind for the rest of the day. Had she done something to upset Jane? She didn't think so. But it wasn't just that. Jane had been a little distant towards Maura for a while. Even though both women had been busy with their work; today was the first time in about a week or so that they had spent time out of work. It was nice; they had spent about half an hour at the coffee shop chatting about work and other things before returning to work. Maura had gone to the morgue but soon found her way upstairs to the bullpen.

Frost and Korsak had witnessed the interaction between the pair. They gave each other knowing glances as the women unconscious flirted with each other. Frost made an excuse to leave the women to it with. Korsak coughed slightly as he followed Frost to the lift.

"You'd think they get it on already" Frost said to Vince who looked over his shoulder at Maura sitting on the edge of Jane's desk slowly swinging her legs in Jane's direction.

Jane had been slouching on the couch when the familiar buzzing of her mobile started, in one move Jane answered.

"Rizzoli..."

"Be there in 20 minutes."

Jane hung up her phone and started to button up her blouse. She looked at Jo Friday "Duty calls Jo". The dog tilted her head and barked. "When I get home I'll walk you." Jane said as she tucked her shirt into her black trousers. Within minutes she had picked up her gun, badge, keys and jacket and was shutting her apartment door. She pulled out her phone and started sending a message.

Maura had just hung up her phone. She walked over to her shoes and slipped them back on as her phone started beeping.

PICK YOU UP IN 10

Maura smiled to herself before replying.

And sure enough 10 minutes later Maura was heading out her front door and getting into Jane's cruiser.

They arrived at the crime scene and briskly walked towards Frost and Korsak who were standing inside the "BPD Crime Scene" tapped barrier.

"Frost...Korsak…"Jane said she looked at them and then at the scene before her. "Jane" they both said at the same time. Maura sided up to Jane. "Dr Isles..." the male detectives acknowledged Maura

"Detectives..." Maura said with a polite tone. She glanced over at the body as she put her purple latex gloves on. She knelt down to the body and started to do her examination.

"What we got..." Jane said as she looked at Frost.

"Her name is Julia Gomez...23 years old. Boston Local. Studying forensic criminology at BCU...She'd been seen drinking with friends earlier at their local bar. She had left about hour ago making her way home...some kids found her looking like this. The three detectives turned and looked at the badly beaten body.

Maura looked up at the three. "Not only beaten but there are marks consistent of stab wounds...five to be exact. Oh and signs of sexual assault but I can't confirm that until I get her back to the morgue." Maura said as she stood up and took her gloves off.

Jane scanned the crowd of people who were now gathering around. Nobody should witness this scene. She turned to Maura who picked up what Jane was saying with her eyes.

"We'll get photos and get her covered as soon as possible." Maura said to Jane who nodded and turned to the other detectives "witnesses?" she said hopeful but she realised as soon as she said it what the answer was to be. Frost and Korsak shook their heads.

Maura stood in the morgue next to the body of Julia Gomez. She was dressed in her scrubs. Her hair tied back in a loose ponytail. She placed the paper mask over her nose and mouth and folded the whited sheet back and initially scanned the body. Taking some measurements of the stab wounds she noted them down on her report.

An hour later she finished. Taking her gloves and mask off she threw them into the clinical waste bin beside the stainless steel morgue slab. She cricked her neck and started to undo her ponytail as Jane entered.

"Maur..." Jane said as she watched Maura flicking her hair out of the ponytail. The soft curls gathered around Maura's shoulders. Jane's mouth was slightly open and a soft groan escaped. Maura slowly opened her eyes and looked at Jane. Maura smiled shyly "Jane..."

"Finished?" Jane enquired.

"Yes. Just" Maura replied as she covered the body of Julia Gomez with the white sheet. Jane bowed her head as a mark of respect for the woman. Maura picked up on the gesture and smiled to herself.

"My initial findings are that she had been kicked and punched in the head, chest and legs several times. She indeed has signs of a sexual assault which initially looks quite savage. She put up a defence. She has defensive marks on her arms. She was then stabbed with a bladed object five times on the breast and ribs area. The bladed object was most probably a hunting knife with a 10inch blade. But I need to confirm that..." Maura stated with a sense of matter of fact.

"Bastard!" Jane said as she looked at Maura "any DNA traces?" she continued

"No...Nothing...whoever did this didn't leave anything..."Maura said as she looked back at the body. "Jane...the wounds are similar to the other 2 bodies...similar but not the same...a few deviations..."

"Similar?" Jane questioned.

Maura nodded "the crimes are similar but this attack is more frenzied...perhaps whoever did this was disturbed or angered..."

"Not two different people?" Jane asked.

"No...The evidence suggests same person" Maura didn't feel like explaining the scientific reasoning behind her conclusions.

Jane appreciated the Layman version it was late and to be honest she was tired. Maura didn't take long to finish up especially with Jane helping. 10minutes later they were heading out of the BPD.

Pulling up outside Maura's house. Jane turned the engine off, she turned to Maura who turned back from looking at her house to Jane.

"Do you want to stay over?" Maura said as she noticed that Jane was yawning. Jane nodded wearily.

Jane followed Maura up the path to the front door. Maura took out keys and unlocked the door. She pushed the door open and gestured for Jane to go in first. Jane walked past Maura and before she knew it she was sitting on the floor trying to work out what had caused her dramatic nose dive.

"Maur your turtle tripped me up" Jane said as she rubbed her knees.

Maura couldn't help but laugh "Tortoise" she bent down and rubbed Bass's shell. She stepped over the tortoise and extended her hand to Jane who took it and pushed herself off the oak floor. Standing in front of Maura she frowned.

"I'm glad you find that funny Dr Isles" Jane's frown turned to a smirk.

Maura giggled "well I would give u a 10 for your execution but your landing let you down."

Jane saw the funny side and started laughing. They stood together for a few minutes their eyes locked on to one another. Maura's head moved forward but she stopped abruptly, she turned her attention to Jane's knees.

"You didn't hurt yourself did you.." Maura said as she looked down at Jane's legs.

Jane feigned an injury as she rubbed her knees "I'm not sure if I can walk." she said pouting her lips.

Maura had a look of concern on her face. She led Jane over to the couch. Sitting down together Maura patted Jane's legs indicating for her to rest them on her lap. Maura rolled up the trouser legs and inspected both knees. She couldn't see any injury. She kissed her fingers and rubbed Jane's knees.

"You'll live" she said with a smirk.

Jane smiled. She liked this, just being with Maura and their closeness. Nobody else seemed to understand Jane like Maura and vice versa.

Maura let out a yawn; she rubbed the back of her neck and glanced at her watch. Five to One. Jane automatically looked at her watch and yawned. Maura patted Jane's knees and stood she slowly made around her living room and turned off the lights. Jane realised it was time for bed. She then followed Maura to the master bedroom.

Maura pulled out an old Red Sox shirt and a pair of baggy BPD shorts she handed them to Jane who placed them on the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and undid her boots. She placed them together near the closet. Maura retrieved her silk night dress from the ensuite. She placed it on the bed and started to kick off her Jimmy Choo's. Glancing over at Jane she said ""Help me with the zip."

Maura turned slightly and waited patiently for Jane's assistant. Jane started to move over to Maura but paused slightly. She gulped and continued the 3 steps towards Maura. She brushed the honey blonde curls off Maura's neck as her fingers gripped the zip. Pausing slightly she looked at the back of Maura's neck. The milky soft skin glistened in the soft light. She could smell Maura's perfume; it was intoxicating. Jane closed her eyes; her mind racing with every fantasy she ever dreamt of her and Maura. What happened next was something Jane had wanted for a long time. With her eyes still closed she lowered her lips within a millimetre of Maura's pale faultless skin. Pausing slightly she then gently placed a kiss on the bare flesh. A sharp intake of air escaped Maura lips. Jane continued to kiss Maura's neck. The trail of kisses leading to her shoulder as Jane slowly unzipped the stunning Red Sleeveless dress. With the dress down to Maura's waist; Jane slowly opened her eyes and pulled back. A sense of panic washed over Jane's face. The reality of what was happening had hit like a tonne of bricks. She slowly backed away and started to shake her head as she gathered up her boots and rushed out the room in silence. As Maura turned around she heard the front door slam shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thank you all for taking the time to read this little ditty. I was overwhelmed by the response; my email inbox has never been so full lol. I have to agree with some of the reviews. Even i was frustrated with Jane. I wasn't going to do an update for a couple more days but as i will be back at work soon, i know that i won't get a chance then. So as a little treat here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy x 50sPUGirl**

**Chapter 2**

Jane sat at her desk preoccupied with the current case file; she hadn't noticed Maura standing about a foot away from her. Maura was looking over Jane's shoulder trying to read the file has well. As Jane looked up she became aware that someone was behind her. Turning her head slightly her eyes met with Maura's.

"God dammit Maur...you scared me" Jane said as she tilted back in her chair.

"Sorry Jane. That wasn't my intention" Maura said as walked around so she was standing beside the desk. She glanced at the file and then at Jane who closed the file

"So..."Jane slowly said.

Maura was quick to respond "Jane have I done something to displease you?"

Jane looked back at the file, she couldn't look at Maura.

"Not here..." she said glancing around the office and noticing that Frost and Korsak were eavesdropping.

Maura looked around "ok...Dirty Robber half seven?" Jane nodded as she watched Maura walk out the bullpen towards the lifts.

Jane sighed to herself but both Frost and Korsak didn't let it go unnoticed.

"Oooohh drinks tonight. Is it private or can anyone come?" Korsak shouted over to Jane who looked up from the file.

"What?" she questioned.

"Robber tonight?" Frost piped up.

"Well Maura and I wanted" She paused slightly; considering what she was about to say but quickly changed her mind "Yeah why not…" Jane said as she swiveled around in her chair. Frost and Korsak elbowed each other and smirked.

Korsak was standing up the bar waiting to get the three beers. He glanced over his shoulder towards Jane and Frost who were flicking peanuts at each other. "Kids" he said to himself as he shook his head. He hadn't noticed that Maura was standing next to him.

"Vince" she said as she too looked over at Jane and Frost.

"Oh hey Dr Isles...wine?" he replied.

"Yes please. Red...looks like the children are..." she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Frost was now sticking a straw up his nose.

"Acting as normal?" Korsak laughed.

Maura chuckled as she watched Jane intently. She liked this fun side of Jane; it was nice to see Jane having fun even if she was acting like a ten year old.

"How many have they had?" she said to Korsak as she accepted the large glass of wine and immediately took a sip.

"Only the one..." Korsak said as he brought the ice cold beer to his lips before smirking.

"Dr Isles..." He started

"Maura. Please... Vince we aren't at work." Maura corrected him

"Sorry...Maura" Korsak looked embarrassed. He cleared his throat before continuing "It's good to see her smile. Isn't it?"

Maura turned her attention back to Korsak "she doesn't do it enough..." Maura's gaze fell upon Jane again. A sly curt smile on her lips appeared as her thoughts were running wild. Korsak noticed the smile on Maura's lips and in her eyes.

"You have feelings for her don't you Doctor?" Korsak said as he placed the beer on the bar.

"Hmmm..." a soft noise escaped Maura's lips as she continued to watch Jane before she realised what Korsak had actually implied. "...am I that obvious?" her eyes shifted nervously from Jane to Korsak.

"Only to me and Frost" Korsak said as he place his hand on Maura's shoulder. "I don't think the great detective Jane Rizzoli has figured it out yet."

They both laughed as they walked over to the others. Frost was the first to notice Maura and Korsak as they approached the table. He pulled the straw out of his nose and quickly placed it on the table. He kicked Jane under the table.

"Owwww"Jane squeaked as she started to rub her shin. She then noticed Maura sitting down next to Frost. She pulled the straws out of her hair and placed them in the centre of the table. She looked at Korsak who slid beside her. "Thanks..." she said as she took a sip of the beer. Her eyes glanced at Maura as she tipped the bottle higher._ Oh good one Rizzoli not only do you run at the first sign of intimacy but now she's seen you acting like a ten year old _Jane thought to herself as she continued to neck the beer before coming up for a breath. She placed the bottle on the table

"Maur.." Jane acknowledged.

Frost smiled embarrassingly as he grabbed the beer from the table and took a swig.

"Jane..." Maura smiled as she looked at Korsak who mouthed back 'she has no idea'.

An hour had passed, Korsak and Frost were standing at the bar discussing the Red Sox's slow start to the season. Not much conversation had erupted between Maura and Jane they were both lost in their own thoughts. Korsak's question running on a loop in Maura's mind. Had she let her guard down now she knew both Korsak and Frost had realised her secret. When had she let the walls down? When had she become vulnerable and let other people in? She realised it must of been a while back. Perhaps it wasn't so bad she felt like she had a friend in Korsak. Someone who potentially understood.

Jane could only replay the scene from two nights ago. _After fleeing Maura's she immediately took off in her car and drove around for an hour or so before finding herself back outside Maura's house. Pulling up slowly she turned the engine off. She glanced over at the house and noticed that there were no lights on. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and threatened to run down her cheeks. Before she knew it she was standing at Maura's front door. Her fist inches away from knocking on the heavy wooden door. But she couldn't go through with it; her tears had slowly trickled down her cheeks. Wiping her face with the back of her hand she breathed heavily as she turned and walked to the car._

Frost tapped on the top of the table awaking Jane and Maura from their thoughts. "Good Night ladies" He gave a short wave as he turned on his heel and proceeded to exit the bar. Both Jane and Maura said Good Night softly. Korsak waved good night as he steadied Frost who was slightly tipsy. Both men left the bar in a cloud of chatter.

Maura casted her eyes on Jane who was fiddling with the label on the bottle of beer. "Jane...Why did you ..." Maura stopped she noticed that Jane's eyes where welling up. Jane raised her head and looked at Maura.

"I can't do this..." Jane's voice trailed off. She slumped forward and immediately got up from the table. Maura didn't know what to say or do as she watched Jane leave the Bar.

Minutes later Maura stepped out of the Bar and noticed Jane slumped against her Prius. Her head in her hands softly sobbing to herself. Quickening her pace Maura knelt down to Jane and pulled her chin up from her hands. She lent in and placed a soft kiss on Jane's lips. Jane pulled back "I..." she stammered. Maura took Jane's hand and pulled her to her feet. She looked absorbedly into Jane's eyes searching for any glimmer of hope. They stared intently for what seemed an eternity. Then Maura found and saw what she knew was inside Jane. She placed her hand over Jane's and brought it up to Jane's chest covering the area where Jane's heart was beating rhythmically under her jacket.

"Do you feel this Jane?...this is real...this is true...this is good...this is love" Maura simply said as patted her hand over Jane's heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Thank you all for your support; happy reading.. I decided to give you a double chapter update. Enjoy X **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"We have three bodies. Two female and one male, all in their early to mid-twenties, evidence of an aggravated sexual assault on the females. Similar stab wounds and all dead within a two week span." Jane said as she looked at the free standing board that was placed in the middle of the bullpen. She glanced at Frost who was sitting at her desk.

"And our second victim...Todd Williams" Jane said as she pointed at his picture "A BCU Graduate with honours in Pathology recently came into some money but as far as we can see its all clean." she paused "how much was it?" she turned to Frost.

Frost looked at the print out "$200,000" he whistled.

"How?" Jane asked.

"His partner deposited it into his account.."

Jane turned and looked at Frost

"A Mr Simon Delaware" Frost said as he pointed his pen at the name on the print out. "The victim's 'partner' of 4 years" Frost said as he stood up and walked to Jane.

"Aha" Jane mumbled. "Todd worked at a small clinic didn't he?"

"Yeah on the north side" Frost said not sure where Jane was going with the questions.

"I think it's time for a road trip" Jane said as she grabbed her jacket and keys.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Jane pulled up in the car park of Todd Williams former workplace. It was a small clinic set on a commercial estate with a few other offices around. Frost and Rizzoli scanned the car park. Nothing seemed out of place. Getting out the car together they walked to the entrance. Pushing the glass door open Frost stood aside and let Jane enter first. Jane lifted her aviation sunglasses and let them rest onto of her head. She approached the reception desk and waited for the receptionist to finish her phone call.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked as she looked back and forth to Jane and Barry.

"Detectives Rizzoli and Frost from Boston PD...Can we have a chat with someone about Todd Williams." Jane said as she looked at the young brunette girl who was smiling.

The brunette's smiled disappeared "certainly. Just a moment" She got up from her desk and slipped down the corridor. A few minutes later she returned with a tall blonde headed woman who was dressed in an expensive suit.

"Detectives...I am Veronica DE Gale; chief forensic pathologist and manager here. I understand you want to talk about Todd?" the blonde said as she extended her hand to Frost and Rizzoli.

Jane and Barry both nodded.

"Come this way" Veronica indicated with her hand. She led the detectives into a small consulting room down the corridor.

Both detectives took a seat as Veronica closed the door. She sat down in the armchair opposite them.

"I don't know what to say...Todd kept himself to himself. He never was late, very punctual. Worked hard and efficiently whilst here. Pleasant enough. Very bright and took initiative. A model employee really."

"Did he ever have any concerns not relating to work?" Frost asked.

"No...Not really. As I said he kept himself to himself." The blonde said. "The only thing I did know was that he had a partner...Simon. They had planned to get married in the fall of next year...they seemed, well to Todd.. Very happy."

With that the door opened and in walked an average sized man wearing a lab coat and black trousers. "oh. Sorry Ronnie..I didn't realise you were in here.." he said looking very apologetic. The man glanced at the detectives and smiled slightly.

"No it's alright Matthew. We're just about finished.. Sorry detectives this is Matthew Ireland, one of our forensic pathologist here… " Veronica turned her attention to the detectives.

"Ohhhh..It's about Todd. Very sad to hear. Nice guy.." Matthew quietly said. His face showing little emotion.

"You were friends with Todd?" Jane asked.

"Not really friends. More acquaintances actually." Mathew stated.

"Did Todd ever mention any problems or concerns...anything at..." Frost asked.

"Nup.." Matthew answered quickly before Frost could finish what he was saying. "Listen detectives...I had drinks with Todd once or twice. We talked about general stuff. But apart from that… I only saw him here at work"

Jane picked up on the nervousness in his voice. She noticed his body language had changed he seemed like he was not telling the whole truth.

"Where did you go out to drink..?" Jane asked.

"Ahh a few different places..."Machine, Rumour … places like that " Mathew said.

Jane and Frost nodded. "Well thank you both so much" Jane said as she stood.

Jane walked past Mathew "Oh. If you think of anything else please don't hesitate to call me." Jane said thrusting her card into Mathew's hand. Mathew nodded as he looked at the card.

Jane and Barry showed themselves out and sat in the car for a minute.

"Veronica knows nothing. But Mathew is definitely hiding something" Jane said as she put her sunglasses on and started the car.

"Jane you do know what Machine and Rumour are?" Frost looked at Jane.

"Um...bars ?" she said sarcastically.

"Gay Bar's..." Frost said flatly.

"Oh..ohhhh...how do you know?" she smirked and gave him a wink.

"I go out."

"Something you want to share Frost?" Jane smirked.

"Another time partner" Frost laughed.

* * *

Maura stood in the middle of the bullpen. She had hoped to see Jane this afternoon. After last night she needed to know Jane was alright.

"Dr Isles.." Korsak said as he returned to his desk placing his coffee and do-nut down on the table.

Maura smiled "Det. Korsak. Has Jane gone home?" she gestured towards Jane's empty desk.

"Road trip..." Korsak said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh I didn't realise Jane was going on holidays" Maura said confusingly.

Korsak chuckled "no.. "road trip" means 'left the station following up on something'... She has gone to get more info from the work place of the second vic.."

"Oh I see...I will never understand your police talk" Maura said embarrassed. She slowly walked back to the lift.

* * *

**...and here's the next chapter...ohh can't wait to see the reviews ;-P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry a short chapter x**

* * *

Chapter 4

Jane slammed the taxi door, she looked over her shoulder and noticed a group of people huddled together smoking. In that instant she really needed a cigarette. She hadn't had one for almost 15 years. In those days she and Frankie would sneak behind her Father's shed and smoke. Jane didn't even like the smell of smoke but now she had this uncontrollable urge for one. Walking over to the group she asked for one. A peroxided blonde short haired woman offered her one. Jane noticed a small tattoo on the woman's wrist. "Means to be true to one's self" the woman said with a wink. Jane smiled sweetly as she was handed a lighter from nowhere. "Thanks" she said as she walked away. Jane crossed the road towards the popular bar "Rumours".

She started to wonder why she'd decided to do this. Perhaps she needed a distraction from Maura. She needed to explore these feelings she'd harboured for so long and finally admit something to herself.

A few women who were waiting in the line looked over at Jane. She'd definitely caught their eye. The women nodded to her and Jane smiled awkwardly back at them as they turned to each other and giggled. Jane looked down at what she was wearing; tight black jeans, black boots with a slight heel with a stonewashed grey long singlet which if she was honest had seen better days. She flicked the cigarette to the ground and stood on it.

"Oi legs. You coming in or not?" the doorman said as he looked at Jane who looked around confused. She pointed to herself. He nodded sarcastically. Jane walked past the doorman and entered the bar. The noise wasn't deafening but it was loud and constant. Jane wadded through the crowd towards the bar. She leant against the bar and caught the eye of the bartender

"JD and coke." she said trying to be heard. The bartender nodded and walked off. She turned and looked out at the crowd of people who were all having a great time dancing and drinking. This wasn't her scene but for tonight it was going to be.

Jane turned and grabbed her drink. She threw a ten dollar bill on the bar. The bar tender picked it up casually and walked off. Jane knew in that instant she wasn't getting any change. She took a large sip and turned back to the crowd. Her eyes caught sight of a petite honey blonde that had her back to her. Jane squinted it couldn't be possible. This wasn't Maura's scene. But this woman definitely looked like Maura. Well from behind. Jane's eyes roamed the woman's body. Jane took another swig of her drink and placed the glass down on the bar. She purposely walked through the crowd. As she got nearer the blonde turned; smiled at Jane and danced over to her. Her hips swaying to the music. Jane realised it wasn't Maura but the uncanny resemblance was remarkable. Perhaps it was the drink. No she'd only had one; but then remembered the 3 beers she had as she got ready tonight and the 2 she had after work with Frost. Perhaps she was drunker than she thought.

"Hey..." the blonde said as she sided up to Jane who smiled. The blonde put her hands on Jane's hips and lent closer to Jane as she continued swaying her hips. Jane flinched slightly before her body relaxed. The music captured Jane and together they started swaying their hips identically. Jane closed her eyes as she brought her hands up and ran them through the blonde's hair and down her shoulders and then the length of her arms. Taking the blondes left hand she led her to a booth which was more private. "2 beers...thanks...we'll be over there" Jane said to the waitress who looked Jane up and down before smiling "Certainly good looking."

Jane cocked an eyebrow and smirked. This place was doing wonders for ego.

"Marie" the blonde said as she sat down in the booth. Jane slid in beside the woman.

"Jane" the brunette replied as the waitress came over and placed their beers on the table. Jane handed the waitress $20.00 "Keep em coming" she quipped. Jane slid a beer to the blonde; who thanked Jane and immediately took a swig of beer. Jane pressed the other beer to her lips and took a large gulp. Jane and Marie made small talk as the beers kept flowing. The distance eventually became smaller. Marie nuzzled her nose into Jane's neck who turned her head slightly their Noses touching slightly. Jane tilted her head lower so their lips met. Marie nipped and tugged at Jane's bottom lip. A small moan escaped Jane's lips.

"Come home with me "Marie whispered into Jane's ear.

Jane sat back and looked intently at Marie. Even though this blonde had an uncanny resemblance to Maura; Jane knew she wasn't. What Maura had said to her the night before rung in her ears_ 'this is real...this is true…this is good...this is love' _Jane swilled the rest of her beer in the bottle before skoling it. She smiled at Marie and gave her quick kiss on her cheek as she stood up from the booth. She extended her hand to Marie and pulled her along the cushioned bench.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Oooohhh i've stirred up a hornets nest with the last chapter. Thank you for everyone who has "Reviewed, Followed or Favourited" this little story. Anyway on to the next chapter X 50s PUGirl **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Jane entered the precinct and immediately headed towards the cafe. She stood at the coffee machine for a moment and looked at her phone.

**THANK YOU FOR LOVELY EVENING X**

She slightly smiled remembering how her evening turned out_. _

_Leaving the club Jane and Marie hailed a cab and proceeded to Marie's dockside apartment. Marie led them up to the 6thfloor apartment. Poured them both a glass as Jane stood by the floor to ceiling glass window. She looked out over the dock at the flashing lights from the container ships in the distance. She saw Marie's reflection in the window and felt the fingers as they trailed down her back. Marie hand her a glass. _

_"Don't care too much for beer" Marie chuckled._

_Jane smirked and lent in to give Marie a kiss on her lips. Marie pulled back and took Jane's glass. Leading Jane through the very contemporary apartment to the bedroom. She touched a panel on the wall and a light dimly turned on. Jane noticed the queen-sized bed sitting against a wall looking out to another floor to ceiling window. The view from this one overlooked the city of Boston. _

_"It's a beautiful view in the winter" Marie quipped as she sat on the end of the bed. _

_Jane turned around "I prefer the view in here..." she said as she pushed Marie down on the bed and lifted the hem of her singlet up and over her head letting it drop to the floor..._

Jane's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her mother calling her name. Jane looked up and around to her mother.

"Ma.."

"Janie...what in God's name are you wearing?" Angela said as she shuffled around Jane looking at her clothes from every angle.

Jane looked down at her clothes. Ok she admitted they weren't very 'professional' for work but Jane hadn't time this morning to go home and change or have a shower. She shrugged.

"Leave it Ma.." Jane said as she started to fill up her cardboard coffee cup. Angela cocked an eyebrow at Jane and pursed her lips together.

"Tisk tisk tisk" Angela shook her head. "Oh I made you a snack box baby..." Angela remembered as she threw her arms up in the air.

"Ma...I'm not 10years old!" Jane protested.

"But it's got mini pancakes, fluff soldier sandwiches and an apple... " Angela said as she looked Jane up and down.

"What?" Jane said as she took the box off her mum and looked in "ooohh Fluff soldier sandwiches..." Jane grinned as she looked at her mum.

Angela smiled but quickly frowned. "Seriously Janie how can you meet any one nice in that get up...it makes you look ...trampy." she pointed her finger and moved it around Jane.

Jane rolled her eyes and walked off "thanks for the snack box ...bye mother"

Jane exited the lift and walked into the bullpen. A few wolf whistles and raised eyebrows greeted her. Jane shot a "fuck off" stare around the room. She slid into her seat and logged on her computer.

"Working undercover Jane?" Frost quipped.

Jane pulled a sarcastic smile "it's better than wearing your dad's suit to work"

"Ouch" Frost said as he brought his hands to his heart.

"Hey Frost any luck contacting Simon Delaware?" Jane asked

"Nup..." Frost said. "Do you think he's involved?"

"Not sure...Just seems a little strange...there's no word from him. Maura said he still hadn't collected Todd's possessions and I want to ask him about the money in the account" Jane shrugged.

Jane's phone started to ring "Rizzoli…aha be right there.." She hung up and looked at Frost. "a body has been found." Frost grabbed his jacket and followed Jane to the lift.

Getting out at the main floor Jane and Frost proceeded to the entrance. Jane noticed Maura briskly walking from the cafe.

"Jane..." Maura called out as Jane stopped. Frost nodded at Maura

"Maura...Going to the crime scene?" Jane asked.

"Jane we need to talk...you have been.." Maura looked at Frost.

He realised they needed some privacy "I'll bring the car around front"

"I'll go with Maura...meet you there.." Jane said as she turned from Frost to Maura who nodded in agreement. Frost nodded and left the two women.

"Jane .." Maura started as they walked out the main entrance. She looked at Jane she'd lost her train of thought as her eyes roamed over Jane's attire.

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh no not you and all.." Jane rolled her eyes.

"No..I..mean although not entirely professional for work…your ensemble has a certain fashion to it" Maura said with a certain awe in her voice.

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Jane where is your car?" Maura asked as she looked up and down the street.

"I took a taxi.." Jane said turning to Maura.

"Did your car break down?" Maura asked as she reached into her handbag for her keys. Jane shook her head as she walked over to Maura's Prius.

There was silence for the first ten minutes of the journey. Maura kept giving sideward glances at Jane who would look over to Maura when she wasn't looking.

"Jane..." Maura sniffed the air "why can I smell cigarettes?"

Jane shrugged. Maura looked at Jane and lifted up some of her hair and brought it to her nose. The smell of cigarette and alcohol was over powering.

"I went out last night" Jane said as turned to Maura.

"Ohhh...on a date?"

"No just out.."

"And I take it you didn't make it home?" Maura said as she pulled up at a red light.

Jane smirked as she looked out the window.

"Jane..." Maura paused she turned to Jane " The other night...We need to talk about it..."

"Maura. I am sorry...it was a moment of.." Jane started but her phone buzzed. She looked at her phone.

**DINNER TONIGHT DETECTIVE? X**

Jane smiled and started typing.

**OK I WILL PICK YOU UP AT 8 X**

Jane looked up from her phone and towards Maura who had her eyes on the road. "I misread the moment. I don't regret what happened. But ..."

Maura looked solemnly over to Jane. Maura's silence said everything and nothing at the same time.

"Because it will change everything"

Maura shot Jane a look "Nothing has changed Jane...You and I haven't explored anything.." her words were with a sense of venom.

"Maura .."Jane said almost apologetically "things have changed.." and with that her phone buzzed, glancing at her phone Jane

**UNTIL THEN DETECTIVE XXX**

Maura glanced at the phone. Whoever was messaging Jane was starting to annoy Maura. She was a little annoyed at Jane as well because she distracted and wasn't giving Maura her attention.

* * *

The Prius pulled up outside the address. Frost had been standing by the Front door he noticed the Prius. He made his way over to the women as they exited the car.

"Jane...it's Simon Delaware.." Frost said standing in front of the women.

"This isn't their home...They lived in Beacon Hill" Jane said confusingly.

Frost shrugged and turned to allow Jane and Maura to walk up to the house; he followed closely behind.

Entering the house Jane scanned the rooms as they walked to the body which was in the back bedroom. It was a nice home. But not very 'homely'. Walking into the master bedroom the naked body of Simon Delaware was spread across the bed. Jane noticed the blood pooled around him. The white sheets were now crimson as they had soaked up the blood. Maura entered the room she pulled out a couple pairs of purple latex gloves, she handed a pair to Jane. Maura knelt down by the bed and snapped the gloves on. Jane walked around to the other side of the bed she knelt down and studied the body her eyes made contact with Maura's.

"The colour of the blood indicates he's been dead for at least 10 hours, rigor mortis has set in as well." Maura glanced back at the body... "help me turn him." Both women stood they turned the body so it was on its side. "hmmm..5 stab wounds" Maura leant in to get a closer look " they look similar to the others.."

Jane acknowledged what Maura had said. She looked around the room noticing how empty the room looked. There wasn't anything personal in the room. "This doesn't look right" Jane said waving her hand around the room.

"There's no photos.." Maura said as she looked around the room. Jane nodded.

Frost entered the room "Jane checked up on who owns the property. It belongs to the victim. He took up the tenancy 2 months ago."

"Interesting...and he was getting married fall next year" Jane said as she looked back at the body.

"perhaps a lovers tiff?.." Frost said.

"Found out his partner was playing away...he moved out and moved on.."Jane finished.

"seems likely.."Frost said as he wrote a few notes down on his pad.

An hour later Jane and Frost were standing in front of the white board in the bullpen. They had discussed the theory that Simon found out that Todd was playing away from home. He had moved out of their home and moved on with his life. Jane still didn't quite understand the connection to all the other victims.

"Have we got any connection to the other victims ..anything linking them all together?" Jane asked as she ran her fingers through her unruly raven coloured hair.

Frost got on his computer and typed the names into a general search. He lent back in his chair "aww shit...Jane they were all BCU graduates...The first vic Sarah Stein graduated in microbiology, Julia Gomez forensic criminology, Todd Williams Pathology and Simon Delaware Business and Finance. "

"Frost can you bring up any other connections did they know each other.." Jane asked

Frost nodded and started to type. Jane stood up, searched for keys and then remembered that she didn't have them.

"Going somewhere?" Frost asked

"BCU" Jane said. Frost stood up. "No I'll take Maura...you stay here.. If you get anything let me know.." and with that Jane walked off.

Jane stood in the autopsy room she watched Maura working "Maura.." Jane said softly.

Maura turned around and faced Jane.

"Fancy a road trip?" Jane scoffed.

Maura lifted her goggles "Yeah can do with a break...where we going?"

"BCU.." Jane said as she watched Maura pulled off her lab coat and place it on the coat hook in her office. "

Twenty minutes later Maura pulled up in the car park "Why are we here?" Maura asked as they got out the car.

"We're working on a hunch...we know all the victims were at BCU and around the same time...Frost had messaged me that 3 of the vics had classes together...I just want to get a feel for their friendship if they had one" Jane said as she adjusted her sunglasses.

Maura ogled Jane. Even if she wasn't properly dressed for work Maura couldn't get over how attractive Jane looked.

"What?!" Jane said to Maura as she stood at the front of the prius.

Maura shook her head "nothing...you just look…um..ah...different...glowing...beautiful.."

Jane smirked "it doesn't cost much to look this good" she turned and walked a few steps away. "come on Dr Isles...stop ogling." she called out over shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N (1) Thank you so much to everyone who has 'Reviewed, Favourite or Followed' this story.. much appreciated for all the feed back... ****Okay people aren't liking the direction i'm taking this story and i can understand that..And i guess people are turning away cos' of the lack of Rizzles (I love that term lol) But if you hang in there after this chapter, things will be turned on it's head again... I have to admit i can't stand a predictable story.. but anyway enough of me ranting..*gets down from my soap box* - p.s Sorry if there's grammar or spelling mistakes..i did check it quickly but as it's just gone 1am i'm soooo tired. x 50sPUGirl **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"We're looking for professor Jamisen's office." Jane said to the very dispassionate receptionist who seemed more interested in her mobile phone.

"Science Block. Room 609" she insipidly said; turning her attention back to her mobile phone.

Jane rolled her eyes at Maura and mouthed. 'Very helpful'

"I know where it is" Maura beamed excitedly as she strode forward with Jane in toe.

Ten minutes later they were walking along a narrow corridor. Jane was mentally counting the room numbers in her head. Finding the room she turned to Maura and smiled slightly before tapping on the door three times. They waited for a "come in". Jane opened the door and stood aside for Maura to enter; she followed a few steps behind.

"Professor Jamisen...I'm Detective Rizzoli Boston PD ... and this is Chief Medical Examiner Doctor Maura... Marie?" Jane's eyes went wide. Her voice abruptly stopped. Maura looked at Jane and realised the panic in Jane's voice. Did she know this woman?

Maura spoke "Chief Medical Examiner Dr Maura Isles" Maura extended her hand to the honey blonde professor who rose from her chair she shook Maura's hand and then turned to Jane.

"Jane...twice in twenty-four hours.." Marie said huskily with a wink. Jane looked a little uncomfortable.

Marie indicated for them to sit. "I take it this isn't a personal visit Detective" Marie said as she sat behind her desk again.

Maura turned her head and saw Jane squirming in her seat. How did Jane know this woman? What did she mean personal visit...twice in twenty four hours. None of this was making sense.

Jane maintained her professionalism. As she sat slightly forward the neck of her singlet flopped down revealing a black lacy bra. Maura had caught sight of the professor stealing a sneak peak. Maura rolled her eyes.

"No business...Marie...I mean ... Professor Jamisen…do you recall any of these names of past students..."

Jane handed her phone to Marie who glanced at the screen. She shook her head and placed the phone on the table. "Detective...I am the Assistant Dean of Science at BCU...I don't have much to do with the daily running of the Science Dept. I spend most my time in meetings or out of town arranging funding for the department...You are probably best to speak to the heads of department...you might have some luck."

Marie stood up and looked out the window. Maura realised this was her chance. She pulled the shoulder of the singlet and the neck instantly rose covering Jane's bra. Jane looked at Maura who rolled her eyes and nodded at Marie. Jane looked down; she realised what had happened. She glanced at Maura before turning back to Marie.

"Professor how long have you been at BCU?" Jane asked.

Maura's eyes shifted to Marie, she was interested to know the answer.

"Well Detective...some could say I haven't really left...I graduated with a Doctorate. I decided that I wanted to teach...so I worked my way up until I reached my current position." Marie said turning back to Jane.

"Impressive...so why don't you use your full title... Doctor" Jane asked.

Marie laughed "Not one for titles. To me it suggests that I am better than everyone else...I don't think of myself like that...yes I have achieved a great deal academically but really I am no different to you Ms Rizzoli or you Ms Isles...I still struggle in my private life with my personal worries of love and life"

"Anyway ladies...I must leave it there...I am due to meet someone soon over dinner...you know a lady must get prepared..." Marie laughed to herself.

Jane and Maura stood in unison. Jane stood back as Maura made her way out the room; Jane thanked the professor for her time then followed and caught up with Maura. They briskly walked down the corridor to the lifts. As the lift arrived Jane patted the back pockets of her jeans in panic.

"Oh shit...my phone.. I'll catch you up Maura" Jane said as she turned back and headed to the Office. Maura shook her head silently and walked into the lift.

Jane walked back up the same corridor and found Marie's office. She tapped a couple of times as she entered. Marie was leaning against the desk. Jane's phone rested in her palm. "Lost something detective" Marie said huskily.

Jane smiled "I...thought I had...Doctor" Jane smirked as she captured Marie's lips. The kiss was hurried, passionate and totally carnal. Jane let out a loud moan as Marie nipped at Jane's bottom lip. Jane brought her hands up ran them through Marie's blonde hair and down to her backside groping it eagerly. Marie let out a soft groan. They pulled apart. Marie leant back and let her eyes roam Jane.

"Exquisite..." she purred.

"Damn straight!" Jane winked.

Marie laughed and ran her fingers over Jane's chest and down her abs letting them rest on the belt buckle of Jane's jeans. "You left suddenly...this morning... "Marie pouted as their eyes met.

"I was running late for work..." Jane said as kissed Marie's forehead.

"Dr Isles is ... She's quiet.." Marie said as she traced her fingers around Jane's lips.

"hmmmm..." Jane hummed. The thought of Maura standing next to her Prius waiting filled Jane's head. "Damn...I've got to go...see you at eight?" Jane said as she leant back. She looked into Marie's eyes.

"Don't be late detective..." Marie said as lent into Jane and gave her a quick kiss. Jane smiled and backed out the room.

* * *

**A/N (2) if you want another chapter quickly please review and let me know... **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - as always thank you so much for the reviews...anyway let the fun begin... x 50sPUGirl **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Maura stood in front of her full length mirror; her hands smoothed out the small crease which had appeared on the side of her dress. She flicked her hair with her fingers; her loose honey blonde curls bounced on her shoulders. Turning slightly she glanced over her shoulder and looked back into the mirror. The stunning little black dress enhanced her figure immensely. She gave a little smile as she picked up her Prada clutch and slipped on the matching pumps. She took one last glance into the mirror and smiled confidently before heading out of her bedroom to the kitchen.

She bent down to Bass who was resting beside the fridge; rubbing his shell "Hello Bass my friend."

Bass started to move slowly away from Maura. She stood up slowly and poured herself a glass of red wine. The side door opened and Angela popped her head around the door.

"Maura.."

"In the kitchen.." Maura called out as she walked around the island towards Angela who closed the door softly.

"I just came to borrow the cheese knife" Angela said showing a wedge of cheese to Maura.

Maura looked in the cutlery drawer and handed Angela the knife. Maura watched Angela as she place the cheese on the side.

"Got this from the market last week." Angela said as she cut a slice off…Help yourself.." she gestured to Maura who picked up a slice.

"hmmm..I have the perfect wine to go with this ..." Maura said as turned and got another glass from the cupboard and poured Angela a glass.

"Maura what's going on with my Janie.." Angela spoke as she looked from her glass.

Maura shrugged "You will have to ask her Angela"

"A mother knows when her children are ...well something is going on.."

"All I know is that Jane is preoccupied with something..."

"Someone...you mean Maura.."

"I believe perhaps there is someone.." Maura said sullenly.

"Oh tell me Maura...what are they like.."

"I don't know for certain ...I do know she's on a date tonight.." Maura said. She could of kicked herself at that moment because she knew Angela would now quiz her for the next half hour. Angela raised her eyebrows.

"Why am I the last to know anything" Angela said throwing her arms in the air.

"Well I only found today..." Maura stated.

"my children will be the death of me" Angela said shaking her head in disapproval "I mean as much as love my children look what I have got an ex con, a mamma's boy and well Jane… don't get me started with that one..."

Maura chuckled to herself.

Silence filled the house for a few minutes before Angela broke the silence.

"Maura I can't help but feel sorry for you."

Maura didn't understand what Angela was saying she gave the elder woman a quizzical look.

"It's Friday night your best friend is on a date and you're here with her mother putting the worlds wrongs to rights...you're young and attractive...why is it you're not out living it up" Angela sipped her wine and took another piece of cheese.

Maura shrugged she turned her attention to her wine. She cradling the glass and looking deeply into it. A car horn could be heard from outside.

Maura glanced at her watch "oh shoot, I'm going to be late"

Angela watched Maura as she picked up her designer clutch. "Going out?"

"Yes, I'm going to dinner with an old friend of mine. She's in town for a Conference and will be staying here for a few weeks. It's been a long time since we've seen each other."

Angela frowned slightly "in the guest house?"

"No, no she will be staying in the guest room in the house. Angela I wouldn't kick you out; this is your home as well" Maura said sincerely.

Angela smiled; she felt a little relieved. She didn't fancy packing her bags and staying at Jane's for three weeks. She'd grown accustomed to the stylish guest house. "Go. Have a nice time Maura"

Maura smiled "Thank you Angela"

Within a couple of minutes Maura had left Angela standing alone in the kitchen. Maura had got in the back of the taxi and was off towards town.

* * *

20 minutes later the taxi stopped outside the Restaurant L'Espalier. Maura's door was opened by a young Valet; she smiled as he offered her his hand, she took it dutifully and stepped out the back of the car. She shuffled on the pavement as the back door was slammed shut. She glanced over her shoulder and watched the tail lights of the taxi turn the corner and disappear.

Maura heard her name being called, as she turned she saw her friend Alexandra Thornton. She was still as Maura had remembered her. Tall and elegant with red/burgundy dyed hair. Although it was a lot shorter, the last time she'd seen her friend her hair sat just below her shoulders.

"Alexandra… Alex" Maura smiled as she walked a few steps closer to her friend. Giving her a quick peck on the cheek and a friendly hug.

"Maura, it's been too long. How are you?" Alex's thick English accent escaped her mouth. She held Maura's hands.

"Fine… you?" Maura said as she took a step back and let her hands slip out of her friends.

"Good Good. You ready?" Alex replied.

Maura nodded. They slowly walked into the restaurant together.

Standing only for a minute in the foyer the maître-d approached. Maura announced that they had a reservation and within seconds they were shown to their table. Alex walked just a head of Maura. They were seated in a small table towards the rear of the restaurant. A waiter walked over and pulled out both seats and indicated for the ladies to sit. They sat in unison and before they knew it a napkin was placed on both their laps. Maura looked around the restaurant, this really was one of the best in Boston and she was glad she was able to get the booking. Within minutes two glasses of red wine adorned their table and a small appetizer sat purposely in the middle of the table.

"Maura, it's been too long... " Alex paused slightly she looked away "London…" she said in an almost whisper.

Maura picked up her glass of wine " my god that seems like a life time ago Alex. What is it? ..nearly 9 years ago"

Alex nodded "9 and half if I'm correct. And you haven't changed at all Maura"

"I'm a lot more reserved now days"

"Maura Isles reserved well I never thought I'd see the day.." Alex laughed.

"Well I had to grow up at some stage.." Maura shrugged.

"Ouch..." Alex brought her hand to her heart and feigned a broken heart "I guess I deserved that Maura. I apologize for leaving you all those years ago. You know it never was my intention. I'm just glad we were able to get past it and remain friends" Alex said sincerely.

"Me too. But I think we broke each other's heart Alex" Maura quipped.

The red head nodded "Indeed...what was his name ...Garrett?"

Maura nodded "Fairfield..."

"Oh yes...that's it..what ever happened...you never really explained why you didn't marry him."

"Because I realised I didn't want that kind of lifestyle. I didn't want to be a trophy wife…I had my career ahead of me…" Maura's voice trailed off.

Alex reached for Maura's hands; she held them tenderly rubbing her thumbs over Maura's soft skin " I understand if you don't want to talk about... But I've never forgotten what we shared Maura"

Maura looked into Alex's emerald green eyes a flood of memories filled her mind.

_They'd met whilst Maura had lived in France and Alex lived in London. Both women had only just started their careers as Doctors. They'd fallen for each other at a seminar that had been held at The Royal College of Physicians. The budding romance had developed quickly into a passionate relationship which had lasted just over 2 years until the moment when it came crashing down._

_Alex had been travelling through Europe doing internships in different countries and had fallen for a colleague when she was working in Switzerland. She'd returned to London to confess what had happened when she was confronted by Maura; who had her own confession. _

_Maura had been swept off her feet by a wealthy young man who was part of the social elite in Boston; her home town. Alex was honest and confessed that she had fallen in love and was curious to find out where this new love would take her. They agreed to end the relationship but remain friends. The last time they saw each other was at Heathrow Airport with Alex saying goodbye to Maura who was boarding a flight to Boston; to start her new life with Garrett Fairfield._

"I've never forgotten either...I still have Bass" Maura said with a smile

"The tortoise I gave you.." Alex smiled "is he still partial to strawberries?"

"Only British ones" Maura chuckled.

Alex lent towards the table still holding Maura's hands she brought them to her lips and kissed them tenderly. Maura blushed slightly.

The moment was interrupted by a waiter standing by the table with two menus in hand. Both women pulled back and looked to him; he smiled as he handed them a menu and walked away silently. Both women opened the menu and studied it in great depth.

"This feels.." Alex paused. She looked up at Maura who was glancing over the menu.

"Like old times.." Maura finished the sentence.

Alex chuckled. Indeed it felt like they had picked up where they had left off all those years ago. She looked back at the menu.

Time had swiftly moved; both women hadn't realised that they had been dining for two and half hours. They'd finished their 3 courses and were sorting out the bill. Alex had insisted on paying. Maura had realised that Alex hadn't really changed. In all the time they were together Alex always insisted on paying when they were out. The familiarity of Alex was starting to become intoxicating. Was it possible that nearly a decade later that they could carry on where they'd left off? After paying Alex had excused herself to visit the toilet. Maura silently sipped the rest of her wine while she waited for Alex's return. That's when she noticed through the sea of tables Jane sitting opposite Marie Jamissen. They were leaning in tenderly engaged in conversation. Maura sighed heavily; she then felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at Alex and smiled. Standing immediately her eyes never left Jane. She pulled her chair in and then turned noticing that Alex's hand was outstretched. She took it in hers and let Alex lead the way. She'd hoped that Alex would take the direct route to the exit but Maura's heart started racing a little as she realised that they were getting closer to where Jane was sitting.

As they walked past Jane's table Maura turned her head slightly away from Jane's view she lowered it and picked up the pace so she was now linking elbows with Alex. Alex smiled slightly when she realised Maura's closeness.

Jane looked away from Marie, she'd smelt a familiar perfume drift past her. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed the familiar honey blonde curls. Her heart stopped momentarily as she watched Maura exit the restaurant.

About five minutes later Jane and Marie had exited the restaurant. They stood hand in hand on the pavement; waiting patiently for her car to be retrieved from the valet's car park. Marie was busily checking messages on her phone she hadn't noticed that Jane had slipped her hand out of hers. Jane had walked a few feet away; her eyes searching for Maura. But she was gone.

* * *

Jane stood back and opened the door wider. Marie effortlessly got out the car and gave Jane a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you for a lovely evening Jane.."

Jane smile and nodded. She looked over her shoulder at the dockside apartments.

"Would you like to come up.." Marie said straightening her jacket.

"ahhh...part of me would love to but I should go home...I mean you're flight tomorrow is quite early..."

Marie nodded. "Well I will see you when I return...I will call you when I get back" She lent in to Jane and kissed her passionately. Their kiss lingered; both women reluctant to pull away. Jane ran her hands down the side of the blondes face and returned the kiss as equally passionate. A small groan escaped Marie's mouth. "Oh my.." whispered Marie.

Jane pulled back, smiled and winked at the blonde. "I'll see you in a week."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - thank you again for all your support. Reading your reviews and seeing the numerous alerts gracing my inbox has been quite humbling (even the not so nice reviews..it gives me the determination to continue) I hope enjoy. X 50s PUGirl **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Maura woke slowly to the noise of her coffee machine humming. Glancing at the clock she realised it was early just after half past seven. Was Alex up already? Throwing back the covers she grabbed her white silk dressing gown and wrapped it tightly around her body. She exited her room and padded down the hallway past the guest room. The door was still shut. Now she was confused as to who was in her house making coffee. As she reached the kitchen she noticed a mug of coffee perched on the island. Looking at it curiously she brought it up to her lips and took a sip.

"mmmm.." she said softly.

"there's fruit salad and yoghurt in the fridge...if you're hungry " Jane's voice called out from the living room.

Maura walked around the island and stood in the space between the kitchen and living room.

"Jane?..." Maura was confused.

Jane turned and looked at Maura. "Morning"

Maura walked silently and sat next to Jane who turned and smiled.

"I ..thought we'd hangout this weekend.. I'm not on call...and well it seems like a life time since I have seen you."

"But I saw you yesterday Jane.." Maura said bewilderingly.

Jane smiled "outside of work I mean"

"Oh..." Maura shyly mumble.

"Unless you have plans" Jane quickly retorted.

Maura didn't answer straight away; she wasn't sure how to answer. Even though she hadn't made any firm plans with Alex while she was in Boston she felt at the same time she couldn't neglect her "Ahh.. The thing is Jane; I have someone here…" Maura said running her hands nervously through her hair.

Jane lent back "Oh…" she stood "I'll leave then…"

"No no Jane; it's okay she's an old friend; we used to.." Maura paused she changed direction " From when I lived in London."

Jane looked over towards the kitchen. Alex had entered; the smell of the freshly brewed coffee had woke her.

Maura turned and saw Alex standing by the island. She stood and walked towards Alex.

"Alex, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli..I work with her at Boston Police Department."

Alex smiled "Hello Jane, I'm Alex Thornton.."

Jane nodded; she realised Alex was the woman Jane had seen leaving the restaurant with Maura.

Maura had grabbed a mug and poured Alex a coffee. She placed it on the island in front of Alex who smiled and thanked Maura. Jane moved away from the couch she joined the other two women in the kitchen.

"Maura I'm a big girl; I'm sure I can entertain myself if you want to spend time with Jane.." Alex said as she brought the mug away from her mouth she rested it on the counter.

Jane threw Maura a look waiting for her answer. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I have an idea; why don't we all spend time together today.. your conference doesn't start till next week. The farmers market is on today. We should go and get some ingredients for dinner tonight.." Maura said looking back and forth to Jane and Alex.

"Great..I'll go and have a shower and get ready" Alex said as she picked up her coffee she silently padded back down the hallway to the guest bedroom.

Maura turned to Jane and gave her a weak smile. Jane sighed deeply as she leant against the island.

* * *

A few hours later they were aimless walking around the farmers market. It was a warm Saturday afternoon. Maura and Alex had spent most of the time walking close together. They hadn't stopped chatting and it seemed that Jane was a little bit of a spare wheel. She followed closely behind watching the interactions between the Red Head and the Honey Blonde. To Jane it seemed that those two had a lot of history together. Their closeness was starting to make Jane feel a little uncomfortable. The touching, the private jokes, the looks. This was something Jane thought she was the only one to share with Maura.

They'd left the market and found a small café. Because it was hot the three women decided to sit outside and take advantage of the weather. Jane leant back in her seat as she watched Maura and Alex interacting with each other. A tinge of jealousy was starting to nip at Jane's mood.

Maura had excused herself and went to the toilet inside. Jane watched Maura disappear inside. She glanced over to Alex who was also staring at Maura.

Jane coughed and cleared her throat "So how long have you known Maura?"

Alex turned her attention to Jane; she leant back in her seat and adjusted her sunglasses. " Eleven years now"

Jane's raised her eyebrows "hmmm Maura has never mentioned you.."

"Well to be honest, the last time I saw Maura she was boarding a plane to Boston.." Alex explained "We've kept in some contact. Usually Birthday and Christmas cards; the odd email every now and then…" She leant forward and smiled.

Jane nodded; she glanced over to her left and noticed Maura reappear from the café with a pitcher of water and three glasses. Jane immediately stood and took the pitcher off Maura and walked back to the table; setting down in the middle.

Maura sat back in her seat she turned to Alex and smiled. "So Alex, when is it your speaking at the conference?"

"Not till Thursday…I'm giving a short lecture on practice methods that we use at the hospital I work at.."

Maura turned to Jane "Alex is a Pediatrician.. She works in the United Kingdom's leading Children's Hospital in London"

Jane nodded "well done you.." a hint of sarcasm left Jane's lips.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by Maura.

* * *

Night had fallen over Boston and the three women were sitting in Maura's lounge all with a glass of wine in hand. The constant chatter between the women had slowly died and all three were quietly reflecting the day they'd spent together.

Jane broke out of her reverie and glanced at her watch. Realising it was now Eleven O'Clock she thought it was best to go home. She stretched out and placed the near empty wine glass on the coffee table. Maura looked over at Jane.

"Maur..I'm going to go home..." Jane stood.

"You've been drinking Jane. Stay the night. You can sleep.."Maura stopped mid-sentence she realised that Jane would have to either sleep in the guest house with her mother or on the couch "…the couch.." she offered.

Jane looked at the couch and shook her head. "No it's bad enough I have to sit on that uncomfortable thing. I'll get a taxi and pick up my car tomorrow.." Jane made her way to the front door.

Alex and Maura stood they made their way to Jane "It's nice to meet you Jane.. See you tomorrow I guess.."

Jane nodded "And you Alex. Night Maura.." Jane opened the door and within a second she was gone.

Alex turned to Maura "Maura well thank you for a lovely day…and Jane well... She's definitely…what can I say… she's exactly how you described her in your emails…"

Maura smiled slightly as she watched Alex silently walk through the kitchen and down the hallway to the guest bedroom.

"Good Night.. Maura" Alex said over her shoulder as she reached the guest room.

Maura looked around the house, she turned all the lights off and headed to her bedroom, as she reached the guest room she tapped once on the door and pushed the door open a little. Alex was already in her nightclothes, she was sitting on the side of the bed. She looked up at Maura who entered the room.

"Do you have everything you need?…" Maura asked.

"Not sure…" Alex stood and walked to Maura; she took Maura's hands in hers before letting them drop. She leant into Maura and placed a soft feathery kiss on the honey blonde's lips. Maura pulled back. She ran her fingers over her lips as she gazed intently into Alex's eyes.

"I've wanted to do that all day…" Alex said as she placed her hands on Maura's hips, she pulled the honey blonde closer so their lips almost touched.

"Me too…" Maura said as she captured Alex's lips. She pulled back briefly as she lifted the hem of Alex's vest top; she guided it over the red heads hair, she let it drop to the floor.

Alex's gaze dropped to her naked chest. Maura breathed deeply as she ran her fingers over Alex's pert breasts, noticing the nipples were fully erect. She took Alex's hand in her's and led her out the guest room to the master bedroom. When she reached the door, she looked back at Alex; she was looking for any sign that Alex didn't want this.

"I'm not going to run Maura…" Alex said in a soft whisper.

Maura nodded and led the red head into her room. The door closed silently behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited etc. Much appreciated! Also a big thank you to JUJUChick16! (you know what for). Anyway i hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Maura woke opening one eye at a time; a shred of light lit the wall over the bed. She glanced around her bedroom. She felt the weight of someone lying next to her. She shuffled in her bed and turned to face a mass of red hair. Maura lent on her elbow and noticed the Alex was still asleep. She turned on her back and looked up at the ceiling. Alex moved in her sleep, the heavy breathing turning silent. Maura glanced at Alex again before slipping out of the bed. She looked down at her naked form. She rubbed her bare arms as she gathered up her Silk dressing gown from where it lay on the floor. She wrapped it loosely around her body and silently made her way out the bedroom.

Rubbing the back of her neck; she padded down the hallway to the kitchen. Picking up the kettle she ran it under the tap and filled it up. She placed it down on side as she as struck a match and turned the gas hob on. Placing the kettle on the hob she turned and noticed Bass perched by the island. She bent down and rubbed his shell; smiling to herself.

As if on cue a newspaper filtered through the letter box in the front door. Maura heard the tap of the flap as it bounced on the brass opening. Maura stood and made her way to the front door. She picked up the paper and glanced at the front page. There was a lead story about the Red Sox her interest in the story minimal. By the time she got back to the kitchen the kettle was starting its high pitched whistle. Maura turned the gas off and placed the newspaper on the island. She gathered up a bone china teacup from one of the cabinets. She dropped a teabag into the cup and poured the boiled water until it reached the brim. Stirring the teabag around she squeezed it against the side of the cup before depositing the used teabag in the small 'food waste' caddy which sat snuggly by the sink. Placing the freshly brewed cup of tea on the island she opened the newspaper and started to flick through the pages briefly glancing at the different news articles.

Maura glanced up when she felt the presence of someone else in the room. She smiled at Alex who was leaning against the fridge. Her red/burgundy hair exhibiting an authentic Mohican. Alex ran her fingers through her hair separating the Mohican. She flatten it and ruffled it so just resembled a messy 'bed head' style. Alex tighten her dressing gown as she stepped forward.

"You still read the Sunday paper with a cup of tea?" Alex's voice was a little hoarse. She coughed to clear her throat.

Maura smiled shyly "Old habits…" Maura closed the paper and turned, her right hand lying flat against the worktop.

Alex took the few more steps towards Maura. They stood within touching distance.

"Maura what happened last night…" Alex said as she ran her fingers over Maura's shoulders and down the length of her arm. Her hands interlocking with Maura's.

Maura didn't answer she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Alex studied Maura's face; she realised that Maura wasn't sure how to answer.

"It's okay…let me try and work it out.." Alex paused as Maura opened her eyes and looked deeply to Alex. Alex continued "I came back for the conference and I suppose to win you all over again…your email that you sent a couple of weeks ago was laced with sorrow, when you spoke about your feelings for Jane. And do you know what...Jane is a fool, I don't think she knows what she wants, she's strung you along for too long now and I think what happened last night was your way of saying enough is enough ….am I right?" Alex shifted her weight on her feet.

Maura bowed her head, a tear rolled down her cheek; as it reached her chin Alex wiped it with her thumb, she lifted Maura's chin.

"Yes.." Maura's voice was low and barely audible.

"Do you know what Maura? " Alex said as she pulled Maura into a loving embrace. Alex's hands snaked around Maura's back. Maura looked into Alex's eyes "it felt good..I shouldn't of done what I did to you all those years ago..I was the fool then…I have never forgotten you Maura Isles…"

Maura sighed deeply "…and I should never have run from who I was"

Alex bowed her head and captured Maura's lips she lightly sucked on Maura's top lip. Maura lifted herself on to her toes she let go of Alex's hips and wrapped her arms around the red heads neck.

The two women continued in this position, exploring each other's lips. The familiarity felt good, it felt right. The moment was interrupted by a sharp knock from the front door. Alex pulled away she let her hands slid down Maura's chest, she pulled Maura's dressing gown to hide the bare chest that was now threatening to expose its self. Maura tighten the silk belt.

Alex stood back "I'm going for a shower…answer the door.."

Maura smiled as she turned and walked slowly to the front door. As she opened it wider she saw Jane standing there with a tray of three takeaway coffees.

Jane noticed that Maura wasn't dressed yet. She took a small step back and shuffled on her toes; she briefly looked away before turning back to Maura.

"Maura, I bought coffee for You and Alex…I've just come to pick up my car…"

"Come in.." Maura readjusted her dressing gown as she stood aside to let Jane enter.

Jane strolled in and placed the cardboard tray on the kitchen island. Maura closed the door and followed Jane. They stood opposite each other; Jane looked around.

"Is Alex not here…" Jane asked

"She's in the shower…"

Jane picked up her coffee and took a sip; she made a face as the hot liquid swilled around in her mouth. She picked up the small sugar packet and ripped the corner pouring it in the coffee. She gave it a stir with the wooden stirrer.

"So how long is Alex here for?" Jane asked

"She'll be here for the conference and then she's staying for a couple of weeks, holiday…" Maura explained.

Jane nodded; she slowly rubbed the back of her palms. Maura realised that Jane was nervous. "Maura..i think it's time to talk…"

Maura's eyes widen, she couldn't believe that Jane was going to do this now.

"Maura I have been such a fucking arsehole" Jane picked up the coffee, she glanced at Maura "Sorry Language.. I've been a complete idiot…"

Maura didn't say a thing she wasn't sure actually what to say, she felt it was just better to listen than interrupt Jane.

"Maura, what happened the other night in the bedroom. I have wanted that so much, for a while now and when it became real I freaked out." Jane paused she was studying Maura's reaction. Maura's face hardened a little.

"Why?...Jane talk to me…" Maura's voice was soft.

"Why? Good question.." Jane scoffed, she rubbed her temples. "You know when you have an image in your head of what or how a situation should be and the actual outcome is something you never expected.."

Maura was a little confused; she wasn't sure where Jane or what Jane was trying to say. Jane realised Maura's confusion.

"The realisation of what was happening was extremely overwhelming. Not only because I had a chance to have what I wanted but also the fact that the feelings I have for you surfaced. I realised a lot about myself in those few minutes.."

"What are you trying to say Jane.." Maura said encouraging Jane to continue what she finished.

"I put on this brave face. Showing all the bravado… that I have everything under control. But when it comes down to it, I haven't got a clue who I am." Jane confessed. "I'm afraid that you will see through all of this..." Jane waved her hands around herself.

"So..What you're saying is you can't afford to show me the real you?"

"What I am saying is I wasn't ready to show you who I am…but with the last few days I have let go of the control I have restricted myself…" Jane said fiddling with the cardboard cup.

"Marie…" Maura sighed.

"Yes" Jane's voice was low.

"But Jane why…" Maura's voice was stern.

"Because Maura she isn't you …"

Maura took a step back, shaking her head slowly. Jane stepped forward she took hold of Maura's hands, glanced at them and then pulled Maura closer. Their lips only inches apart, the electricity in the air was overpowering. Jane lowered her head and immediately captured Maura's lips. Jane tugged and sucked on Maura's top lip with all the passion she'd had kept bottled away. Jane let her hands roam through Maura's hair and down her back resting on her backside. Maura opened her eyes and pulled back, she slowly took a few steps away from Jane. Tears streamed down Maura's cheeks. She wiped furiously with the back of her hands and lowered her eyes. "Jane you shouldn't of done that.."

"I'm glad I did though. Where does this leave us…" Jane said trying to reconnect with Maura's eyes.

"Jane it's too late, I'm done with chasing after you.." Maura said between tears.

Jane's eyes widen, this was the part she knew could have backfired when she mulled it over in her head only the night before, when she sat alone in her apartment. "No, Maura. Come on, not like this…"

Maura didn't move, she turned away and in an almost whisper said "Jane you should go.."

Jane didn't need telling twice. She picked up her car keys and strode past Maura, briefly stopping as she stood by her side "please…"

"I said I'm done.." Maura said as she turned to and looked at Jane whose eyes were pleading with Maura. Jane bowed her head and continued to the front door again momentarily stopping. Her gaze fell upon Maura who didn't turn around; instead Maura took a deep breath and walked through the kitchen and down the hallway out of sight.

Jane stood by the door for what seemed like an eternity. She could hear Maura pottering in her room and then silence. Jane looked around Maura's house. The silence was absorbing her. In that instant she had never felt so alone. She gathered her thoughts and turned and looked back up the corridor towards Maura's room. Nothing, there was nothing. No hint of Maura leaving her room. She sighed to herself before slowly opening the door; she paused and took another look back before she closed the door behind her.

Maura slid down her bedroom door. She brought her knees up to her chest. A fresh set of tears escaped and slid down her pink cheeks. She sobbed quietly to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As the week passed Jane and Maura has successfully avoided each other. Maura confined herself to her office and Jane to the bull pen. Since there hadn't been any new murders there wasn't any need to see one another. Jane had left late each night so as not to run into Maura at the end of each day. Jane couldn't help feel sad for what had happened. She'd caused all of this because she couldn't be true to herself and in a way she felt like she'd taken Maura for granted; even though that was never her intention.

Maura each night had come home to Alex they were very slowly re-establishing their relationship.

* * *

Thursday had come and Alex was addressing the crowd of physicians on the practice methods that her hospital had implemented. Maura sat in the crowd eagerly listening to Alex, who would look around every now and then and spot Maura in the crowd and smile secretly. When the lecture came to an end Maura stood from her seat and made her way to the aisle. She indicated to Alex that she'd be waiting outside in the foyer.

Maura stood alone; she was over listening to a group of physicians discussing a break through routine that had been pioneered in Sweden. She made a mental note to Google the method when she had a chance.

"Doctor Isles.." Alex said as she sided up to Maura. Alex handed her a glass of red wine.

"Doctor Thornton.." Maura smiled as she accepted the glass of red.

"So…" Alex prompted.

"You were great; you had the audience's attention for the whole half an hour. It's amazing to think that such a technique could revolutionize the way we care for new born infants.. And to think it came about by a mistake." Maura beamed.

Alex smiled "I'm just glad that we can share this information, every little bit helps you know…"

Maura touched Alex's arm and patted it "so that's you finished with the conference…"

"Aha, tomorrow there are a few lectures in the morning which I won't attend and in the evening is the conference dinner and dance..." Alex said as she sipped her wine "Maura…would you mind if I brought you along as my date…I wasn't going to attend but I feel I should now, you know with the lecture being such a success."

Maura nodded "I'd love to Alex.."

* * *

The following night; Jane stood in Marie's apartment she adjusted her jacket as she waited patiently for Marie to appear from the bedroom.

Marie had flown back to Boston that morning. She'd called Jane and invited her around that evening.

"Jane what time does it say we have to be at the University…?" Marie's voice travelled through the apartment.

Jane looked on the couch and picked up the two invitations "Eight O'clock" she called out.

Marie appeared from the bedroom, she glanced at her watch "I'm ready". Marie gave a little twirl for Jane's benefit.

Jane smiled slightly "Okay, so what's this dinner and dance thing for again…"

"There's been a conference this week for leading physicians from around the world here in Boston. The University is hosting the dinner and dance event. The Chancellor, Deans and Assistants plus Heads of Department were asked to attend…in reality it's a going to get messy after the dinner, a way to let our hair down so to speak." Marie laughed.

Jane nodded, her thoughts turned to Alex she wondered if she would attend tonight.

"Right, the car should be waiting down stairs…Jane you look absolutely heavenly tonight" Marie said with a wink.

Jane looked down at her black tailored dress trousers; she pulled at the matching dress jacket and readjusted her vibrant red fitted V-neck sleeveless blouse. She held out her hand to Marie and they left the apartment promptly.

* * *

"Maura you ready?" Alex called out from the kitchen. She picked up her glass of red wine and brought it to her lips just as she was about to take a sip Maura appeared in front of her. Alex lowered her glass. Her gaze fell up the honey blonde that stood a few feet away from her.

The vintage emerald green Chanel sleeveless dress sparkled as Maura stood a few feet from Alex. She matched the dress with gold accessories; dress watch, spiral earrings and a thin gold necklace. Alex stood in awe as she stared at the honey blonde in front of her.

"Maura you look absolutely stunning" Alex cooed.

Maura blushed "Thank you Alex"

Alex stepped forward and took Maura's hands in hers "You ready Dr Isles; I think it's time to turn some heads"

Maura giggled; she slipped her arm in the crook of Alex's elbow as the pair strolled out the front door to the waiting black Mercedes.

* * *

Jane and Marie arrived at BCU their entrance was well timed as it were.

Marie introduced Jane to the Chancellor and other important people she had the privilege of working with throughout her career. They were shown their table. Jane held out Marie's chair allowing the smaller woman to sit first. Jane took her seat next Marie. She glanced at her place setting tag 'Marie Jamissen (Guest)' she was intrigued to see who was also joining them on the table. She read to herself the place names she could see but wasn't able to see the remaining two which sat opposite her. Well she'd have to wait and see. She'd hoped that she wouldn't be stuck with two affluent consultants who were devoid of any sense of the real world. She followed Marie in folding her napkin on her lap; resting her elbows on the table she scanned the large banquet hall in wonder if she would see Alex Thornton. No such luck. Turning to Marie she smiled slightly. Marie and Jane made small talk as their table started to fill up. Jane was introduced to the members of her table who were all intrigued to hear that Jane was a detective at Boston PD. The two remaining seats were still unoccupied.

The dinner was to start shortly. Marie leant into Jane and whispered in her ear "no show.." as she nodded to the empty seats. Jane acknowledged Marie by glancing to the seats. The hustle and bustle of the banquet hall died down. The lights started to dim and the constant chatter in the background lowered to an almost whisper. Everyone was seated and awaiting the first course.

The large elaborate banquet doors slowly opened wide. A few people turned to see who was to enter. A waiter walked in first; he momentarily stopped and turned and looked back. In walked Alex who stopped and turned to see Maura enter. Alex held out her hand to which Maura took it. Audible gasps echoed around the hall. The waiter led Alex and Maura towards their table. Jane looked towards the door and noticed the stunning honey blonde hand in hand with Alex. A small gasp escaped Jane's mouth. She'd never seen Maura looking so beautiful. Her eyes followed Maura as she sauntered through the sea of tables. It wasn't long before Jane realised Maura and Alex were heading her way. She turned to Marie who gave a quick glance to Jane. Jane smiled sweetly as she turned her attention back to Maura who was now only a couple of tables away.

Maura looked around she could indeed see that heads were turning; she blushed slightly. She wasn't accustomed to the attention. She overheard the gasps and whispers as she passed the tables.  
Alex turned her head to Maura and noticed she was blushing. She rubbed her thumb over the back of Maura's hand in a reassurance. Maura felt the touch she glanced at Alex who gave Maura a wide smile.

The waiter stopped at the table he pulled both chairs out and stood aside as Alex and Maura walked up to them. To say Jane's face was a picture would be an understatement of momentous proportion. Maura's eyes met with Jane's both staring what seemed into each other's souls. Maura sat first with Alex swiftly following. They both shuffled their chairs closer so they were tucked snugly against the table.

"Jane..it's nice to see you again." Alex smiled warmly

"And you Alex" Jane replied rather curtly.

"Dr Isles" Marie acknowledged Maura.

.  
"Dr Jamissen" Maura responded. She decided to use Marie's full title even though she remembered what the woman had said only days earlier about her dislike for "titles".

Marie pursed her lips together "Please call me Marie..."

"Marie" Maura replied without trepidation.

Jane glanced at Maura "hello Maura" her voice at an all-time low and huskier than ever.

Maura flinched a little "Evening Jane"

Their eyes continued to bore into each other's souls. Perhaps the mutual acknowledgement lasted a little too long. Marie studied Jane's face; she turned her attention to Alex. "Marie Jamissen" she smiled slightly.

Alex extended her hand to Marie "Dr Alex Thornton" She smiled.

"Ohh a British accent; London actually...what part?.. Let me guess.. North London, possibly Islington.. But you're not originally from there are you Doctor.." Marie said with a terse smile.

Maura was quick to respond "originally from Surry."

"Ahhh I just love dialectology...fascinating subject to learn." Marie beamed.

"The systematic study of dialects goes back well over a century. The earliest research aimed to draw up linguistic atlases showing the geographical distribution of different dialect forms." Maura said, she couldn't help herself to share this bit of information. Marie looked stunned she couldn't believe that Maura seemed so knowledgeable.

Jane smirked and looked away. She thought to herself "touché". She turned her head to Maura and winked. Maura smiled slightly. Even though she had just enjoyed out smarting Marie she realised it was a little juvenile. She lowered her head and let her eyes fall into her lap.

"Play nicely...Doctor Isles" Alex whispered in her ear.

"I was only providing a little history of the study of dialectology." Maura returned the whisper.

The close contact didn't go unnoticed by Jane. She could feel the heckles on the back of her neck raise slightly.

Jane leant back in her chair, she turned her head away and watched the army of waiters appear from nowhere with trays of appetizers.

With the meal coming to an end and the constant chatter filling the banquet hall. Maura excused herself. Alex nodded and continued her conversation with the Russian Consultant who was explaining a theory that he'd been experimenting with for the last three years. Jane's eyes followed Maura through the sea of people who were heading for the dance floor. She turned to Marie to say she'd be back in a minute but realised it would be futile. Marie had joined Alex and the Russian Doctor's conversation and wouldn't even realise she'd disappeared.

Jane threw her napkin on the table, she straighten her jacket and briskly walked towards where Maura was heading. She caught up with Maura and reached out for Maura's hand. Maura felt the tug; she looked over her shoulder and saw Jane had her hand. Jane pushed past a small crowd of people, her grip on Maura becoming constricted. Jane led them to a fire exit, nudging the door with her shoulder the door swung open. Jane literally cast Maura past her and out in the fresh air. Maura spun around.

"Jane what are you doing, I was going to the toilet." Maura was confused.

"Am I too late because you are with Alex…?" Jane asked, her eyes pleading with Maura.

Maura looked away; she didn't feel the need to explain anything to Jane. "I'm not talking about this now" her voice uncompromising, her eyes darted back to Jane's.

Jane could see the anger bubbling in Maura's eyes. "A simple yes or no Maura…Yes or No…"

"Yes and No…"

"Huh?" Jane was confused.

"I'm not discussing this with you Jane.. I told you I am done with chasing after you. I deserve some happiness Jane and I am feeling that with Alex…"

"Maura, she'll be gone in a couple of weeks, how can you possibly start anything with her…" Jane's voice became strained.

Maura looked defeated, as much as she felt Jane didn't deserve an answer; she knew Jane would keep digging until she got one. The words spat out of her mouth before she realised what she said. "We're continuing where we left off years ago…and I'll be joining her in London soon enough."

Jane's expression changed in that instant, she'd gone from looking for an answer to hearing something that would possibly haunt her for the rest of her life.

Maura's took a deep breath; she narrowed her eyes and quickly walked pass Jane and back through the fire door and into the banquet hall, leaving the brunette standing alone in the open.

Maura walked back to the table; her mood slowly simmering as she reached the table. Alex looked up at Maura she could tell something had happened. She stood and embraced Maura.

"Do you want to leave?" Alex asked.

Maura nodded. Alex continued to embrace Maura "Okay. Let's go..."

Alex turned to back to the table, grabbed her and Maura's clutches; she looked over to Marie "Nice to meet you Marie, but we are leaving..."

Marie silently nodded as she watched the two doctors walk briskly out of the banquet hall, her attention turned to Jane who she could see in the distance by the fire exit. A look of distress on her face. Jane had seen the embrace shared between Alex and Maura. Marie stood quickly and walked over to Jane.

"Jane come on it's time to go..." Marie said as she grabbed Jane's hand and led her back out the fire exit.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - (1) Thank you for the reviews etc.. it really is humbling to think that there are people out there who like this story and as for the few disgruntle reviewers..all i can say is "eh?!" - basically if you don't like this story don't read it! I know everyone keeps asking "is this Rizzles or not?" as far as i see it that gives the story away..so yes i will continue to frustrate y'all and let you find out at the END! **

**(2) - I think it's time to return to the crime element of the story..so the next few chapters revolve around the 4 Murders that have been lurking in the background. **

**50'sPUGirl**

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

The silver Mercedes stopped outside The Dirty Robber. Marie pushed the door open and stepped onto the pavement. Jane followed closely behind. Slamming the door shut Jane felt the breeze of the car as it sped away from her. Marie took Jane's hand and led her into the bar.

Jane and Marie stood at the bar. Marie had noticed that Jane's mood had changed considerably as the night had gone on and whatever had happened with Maura outside at the function was the catalysis. Marie ordered Jane a beer and herself a wine; she tried to make small talk with Jane but she soon realised Jane wasn't in the mood.

Jane hadn't noticed Korsak or Frost entering the bar. The men sat down at a table towards the back. Frost noticed Jane who was standing close to Marie. The Blonde's hand resting on Jane's hip. Frost nudged Korsak who looked up and over to where Frost was directing his eyes to.

"hmmm a date?" Frost said.

"looks like it to me.." Korsak said he looked intently at Jane, noticing that her fingers were stroking the blonde's waist.

"sly ol' dog.." Frost chuckled.

Korsak smiled "don't you think that there is something a little familiar with the blonde?"

Frost looked intently at the blonde "oh my…she looks a little like Dr Isles."

"Got it in one detective."

Korsak motioned for a waitress "two beers thanks" he handed her some money.

The men looked away and stared up at the television on the opposite wall a repeat of last night's baseball game was showing. The men lent back in their chairs and started to relax.

"I'll be right back Jane...I must pay a visit.." Marie said as she placed her glass of red on the bar. Jane let go of Marie's hips and stepped back to allow Marie to pass. Marie kissed Jane lightly on the cheek as she strode towards the toilet. Jane looked at her Beer and the glass of Red. A top up was needed she turned to the bartender who was busily cleaning the bar.

"Another beer and red wine Colin." Jane said with a smile.

"Sure thing Rizzoli.." the bartended dropped his cloth and proceeded to get the drinks.

Jane looked away and noticed that Marie's phone was flashing. She picked it up and clicked on the screen button. The name 'Matthew Ireland' appeared. Jane took a double take. She didn't know whether or not to answer the phone. In the end she brought the phone up to her ear and pushed the receive button. She didn't say a word.

"I'm at the apartment…ring me when you have the detective out the way.." The line went dead. Jane looked at the phone and placed it back on the bar. She looked over towards the toilets. No sign of Marie. What would Matthew Ireland have to do with Marie? Was she seeing Matthew as well? Jane noticed Frost and Korsak staring at the television. She quickly made her way over to them. She slid into the spare chair and snapped her fingers in front of their faces.

"Ahh Rizzoli…" Korsak said as he looked at Jane. "how's the date.."

"Shut up Korsak…" Jane said sarcastically. "Frost when you did the general search at BCU did Matthew Ireland's name come up at all?"

Frost shook his head. "Why? Do you think you have something…a lead?"

"Not sure. I just listened to my date's phone message.."

Frost and Korsak gasped "Jane...dating rule 101... don't answer your date's phone… even if it's tempting" Frost said shaking his head.

"Oh for fucks sake you two.." Jane whispered loudly. "I wasn't snooping. Her phone rung and I answered it."

"What did he say?" Korsak said.

"I'm at the apartment…ring me when you have the detective out the way" Jane said as she looked around for Marie.

"Okay. So's she's dating someone else…It's okay you two aren't exclusive are you?" Frost asked.

"Frost don't you get it..." Jane went silent as she saw Marie approaching. She falsely smiled at Marie who stopped in front of the table.

"Marie, I'd like you to meet Barry and Vince…I work with these guys" Jane said as she rested her arm over the blonde's waist.

"Pleased to meet you Detectives..." She smiled warmly towards the men who equally smiled back. Marie turned to Jane "should we get going. We have a lot to catch up on..." she winked.

Jane nodded and stood. She turned to Frost "about that road trip….make it sooner yeah?"

Frost looked at little puzzled but answered anyway "yeah sure thing Jane.."

And with that Jane and Marie had left the Robber. Frost looked at the swinging door. "Jane thinks Marie and Matthew are connected."

"pfft..Yeah he's sleeping with Marie behind Jane's back...I tell you Frost it's nothing but domestic trouble.." Korsak said shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

The next day the bullpen had been a hive of activity; but now as the clock ticked closer to Five O'clock the constant chit chat and human traffic had started to dwindle and the once occupied desks one by one slowly emptied.

Frost looked up at the clock 'quarter to five'. He looked over his computer to the empty chair that sat in front of him. Where was Jane? He looked back at his computer and typed the name "Matthew Ireland" he waited until the computer stopped searching and the screen flashed up with details. He looked at the information, nothing unusual. Perhaps Korsak was right. He leant back into his chair and closed his eyes. The familiar clicking of heels grew louder until it stopped beside him.

"Detective Frost are you alright?" Maura asked.

Frost opened his eyes and glanced up at Maura "Yeah Dr Isles, I'm fine... late night I guess..."

"At the Robber with Detective Korsak?" she asked

He nodded "Jane was there with a date as well..."

Maura looked away and sighed "Marie…." she whispered.

"You met her?"

"Yes" Maura leant against Frost's desk.

"How did you find her...I mean Dr… you can read people's body language, well that's what Jane says anyway."

"Pleasant enough...I guess." Maura looked at Jane's empty chair "where's Jane?" she asked

Barry shrugged.

Maura looked at the file in her hand "oh this is my full report of the four murders. I guess since it's gone on for so long, they will be scaling it back somewhat.."

"Yeah we have a deadline of a month, anything after that and it gets reviewed every six months by Cold Cases and if any new information comes to light, we get the file back.." Barry said taking the file from Maura. He placed it on his desk. "Thank you Dr Isles.."

"Anytime Detective.." Maura smiled slightly, she glanced over at Jane's chair. "Well if there isn't anything else…"

Frost shook his head; he opened the file and started looking through it. Maura started to walk off.

"Dr have you got a second?" Frost looked up as Maura stopped and turned back. She walked back to Frost's desk. He pointed at a name on one other external pathology reports and looked at Maura questionably.

"Problem? By law I need to have 3 external independent testing's a year, standard procedure" Her voice trailed off.

"No Doc, I'm not worried about that…This name ' '" He pointed again at the name, he's a forensic pathologist right?"

"Yes, only a forensic pathologist can sign off on such reports" Maura stated, she still wasn't sure what Barry was getting at.

"Matthew Ireland worked with Todd Williams.." Barry picked up a business card from the Todd Williams file. "Is this the same company you send your independent testing's too? " He showed Maura.

Maura read the card, she looked at her report and turned to the last page. Scanning the page with her index finger she found what she was looking for. "Detective. I knew something was wrong, when we had the first two bodies I sent some samples to this company...I did my own initial tests but because I was following procedure I sent the samples and my findings onto them...I received a phone call saying there had been a mistake…"

Barry looked confused. Maura continued "Only a forensic pathologist can run these tests…they can easily be doctored…"

"So you're saying that Matthew Ireland…."

"He signed off on all the reports" Maura flicked through the file to each independent report.

Barry leaned back in his chair "He's covering his tracks... Dr Isles I think you just cracked the case."

Maura looked up at the white board; she walked closer with Barry following behind her. Her mind was digesting the photographs of the victims and their wounds. "Only a forensic pathologist or someone in a similar field would be able to hide or disguise these wounds.." She leant forward and closely examined one of the pictures "I said hunting knife...but actually a surgeon's knife used by an expert could be easily disguised depending on different techniques used"

Frost stood back from Maura "Jane said something about Matthew Ireland last night, she'd listened to a phone call from Marie…oh god what did she say" Frost tapped his forehead with his fingers "oh…something about being at the apartment and when the detectives out the way…"

"He's going to kill again…" Maura pulled out her phone "Jane is going to be next…" Her eyes darted towards Frost.

"Awww Shit! That's what she meant.. Road Trip…she wanted me to follow her last night…she realised the connection…Marie and Matthew know each other…"

Maura took the phone from her ear.. "It's off…"

"It's never off…"Frost's eyes went wide. Frost backed off to his computer "what was Marie's last name?"

"Jamissen.."

The detective started typing in the name. Several screens split themselves on the screen. "She lives on the new waterfront apartment estate…Piers Park…."

Barry grabbed his keys and gun. He picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"I'm coming!..i'll just go and get my ME Bag…" Maura shouted over her shoulder, she didn't bother for Frost's answer.

Maura entered her office, noticing that her chair had been slightly moved. A little strange, she was sure she'd pushed it into the desk when she'd left 10minutes ago. She noticed that a file had been spread out on the floor by the other side of the desk. Sighing to herself she bent over and picked it up.

"_**THUD"**_

The room went black as Maura hit the floor in a crumpled heap. A pair of boots walked around to face Maura. Shuffling slightly, her body was dragged across the floor out the office and through the morgue to the back entrance that the Coroner's van's used.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Korsak and Frost sat impatiently in the Cruiser; their eye's focused on the main entrance of the Boston Police Department.

"She was only getting her ME Bag" Frost turned to Korsak

"I'll text Dr Isles and tell her to meet us there…we can't wait any longer" Korsak said as he pulled out his phone.

Frost gave one more glance at the main entrance, he shrugged his shoulders as he turned the ignition key. The cruiser came to life. He glanced in his wing mirror and pulled out behind the passing car. They sped down the road weaving through the traffic towards the Boston Harbour.

* * *

Jane slowly opened her eyes, she glanced around to gain some sort of recognition as to where she was. She felt a cold breeze whistle pass her. She looked over her shoulder and noticed the open floor to ceiling window. The Harbour; she could see the Harbour. She knew exactly where she was. Looking down at her hands she realised they were bound to the side of the chair with duct tape. The awful thought that Charles Hoyt was alive filled her head. But he was dead she rationalized; She'd killed him some time ago. Her eyes opened wide, she tried to struggle but it was useless. She tried to scream but her mouth was filled with a sock taped tightly around her head.

She sighed to herself; her legs felt heavy. She glanced down and noticed the concrete block chained to her legs.

Fingers ran down her back.

"Detective…"

Jane looked up and noticed Marie circling around her. A muffled noise escaped Jane's mouth as Jane again tried to struggle free.

"A reunion of somewhat…I should think…does any of this look familiar?" Marie said as she knelt down in front of Jane. "You are very famous Detective Rizzoli…you're cases are studied at BCU..but see this where Charles got it wrong….he was too obsessed with you…it was about passion…you were his adversary….you were the only one to defeat him…but trust me Detective…Charles Hoyt was small time…"

Marie stood and pointed the Taser at Jane's leg and without any mercy she let the electricity burn into Jane's leg. Jane muffled scream echoed throughout the apartment before it stopped as soon as it started. Jane's head slumped forward, her body went limp.

"You were toying with her…" Matthew simply said as the baseball bat sat stationary behind Jane's head. He looked at it and then threw it down on the couch.

Marie rolled her eyes…she walked away from Matthew and poured herself a glass of wine. She sipped it as she looked over towards Jane. Matthew was standing at the open window looking out.

"The tide will be in about six tonight.." He said as he looked down at the waves crashing against the rocks.

"Until then…" Marie simply said.

"I've tried Dr Isles again…No answer" Korsak said placing his phone in his jacket pocket.

* * *

Frost turned to Korsak "I don't know what to say…perhaps she got caught up with paper work" he knew his explanation was weak.

Frost slammed the breaks hard; causing Korsak to slide forward in his seat. He readjusted his seatbelt and looked at Frost.

"Sorry…" Frost said apologetically. He slammed his fist on the steering wheel "Fucking traffic.." he muttered under his breath. Frost looked around him and noticed that all of the traffic was in complete standstill. He looked at the clock in the car "17:15". In theory they should have been there already but not in this traffic.

"Awww geez this isn't moving. Must be an accident" Frost said as he glanced at Korsak who shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Maura groggily woke; her head was fuzzy and extremely painful. She felt around at the back and realised that it was wet. She glanced at her palm, it was covered in blood. She took off her jacket and placed it on the wound keeping pressure on it; she looked around at her surroundings. She wasn't sure where she was. The room was dark but she could see lights in the distance out the window. She got up from the bed and stumbled forward to the window. Looking out she tried to work out exactly where she was. Seeing Long Wharf and the sign for the Boston Aquarium and to her left she recognised the Institute of Contempary Art in the distance. Realising she was near Pier Park, she must have been at one the new dockside apartments estate. Checking her wound again with her hand she nervously looked around the room. She wrapped the jacket around her head crudely and started searching through drawers and the cupboards. She was looking for anything, any bit of evidence that could tell her whose place this was.

The door slowly opened the lights came on. Maura stood still.

"Ahh Dr Isles.."

Maura's eyes adjusted to the light; an average sized man stood in the doorway his silhouette transpired into a solid mass. She could see his short mousey brown hair slicked back and 2 day old stubble around his jawline. He was wearing designer baggy jeans with a faded white printed t-shirt.

Maura didn't say a word, she was still a little confused and dazed. She glanced over her shoulder towards the window.

"I wouldn't jump...at this height...you'd most likely die..." the man sneered

"Actually, at this height, she'd be severely injured if she fell feet first, resulting in a compound fracture of both femurs and fibulas. The pelvis and haunch would certainly fracture and most likely she'd live but be in a tremendous amount of pain. Which over a period of a year or so would heal but she would be 2 inches shorter and walk with a profound limp." A women's voice could be heard in the background.

"Perhaps she should jump…it would be less painful then watching what we are about to do" the man laughed over his shoulder.

"Who are you…" Maura's voice was shaky.

"All in good time Doctor.." the man said as he shut the door.

Matthew walked purposely out to the living area and glanced at the sight before him. The great Detective Jane Rizzoli bound and gagged unconscious on a small wooden chair facing the large open floor to ceiling window.

"How is Dr Isles…" Marie's voice travelled from the other side of the room. Her outline barely visible in the darkness.

"Dazed and confused as expected" Matthew sat down on the couch near Jane. He leant forward and looked at Jane more closely.

"Couldn't I just…" he said wielding the knife from his back pocket. "It would give me so much pleasure…"

"NO!" the voice shouted; her silhouette became visible. Marie leant forward and took a sip of wine.

Matthew glanced over at the clock in the kitchen area. He stood and went to move Jane.

"Wake her…" Marie said as she stood and walked to them.

A shove woke Jane from her unconsciousness; she glanced around nervously and struggled once more. Suddenly a knife sat dangerously by her throat. Jane's eyes went wide as she tried to pull away from it.

"Detective..Detective..Detective.." Marie's voice became very menacing as she repeated herself. She knelt down beside Jane and looked up at Matthew; who backed away momentarily before disappearing down the hallway to the bedroom.

Jane's eyes flickered towards Marie, the apprehension apparent to Marie.

"Shhhh dear Detective…everything will be alright… See Jane; just like Hoyt I want to test a theory…what would you do for the person you loved the most…now I know when you killed Hoyt in the Infirmary ...That the lovely Dr Isles was with you…and here we are in a similar predicament…and where is Dr Isles…oh she's in the bedroom…now the thing is.. She was in the same room as you….this time…things will be different…now my quandary is do I kill you…or do I let my lovely "Apprentice" finish you off.."

Jane fought with all her might; she leaned forward as if to say something to her. Marie leant fore ward and moved the sock from Jane's mouth. "You were saying?"

Jane gasped for air; she frantically looked around before whispering "Hoyt tried to kill me…."

Marie leant back a terse smile appeared on her face..."touché"

Marie stood and watched as Matthew struggled with Maura, his grip was tight but Maura struggled with every ounce of energy she had to break free, but it was to no avail. The long surgeon's knife dug into Maura's neck, drawing blood.

Matthew presented Maura to Marie and Jane.

"Jane.." Maura said in an almost breathless whisper.

Jane's eyes swept over Maura's body she was looking for any wounds, she noticed that blood had dried on her blouse and on the side of her face. Apart from that Maura didn't seem injured.

"Maura.." Jane's voice full of sorrow.

"Now the question is…should we let the Detective watch as we…well show her how it's done…" Marie asked Matthew as she skulked towards Maura. She ran her fingers through Maura's hair and let her fingers traced seductively up and down Maura's left arm. "She's pretty…" Marie added.

Matthew licked his lips as he watched Jane's reaction. They were taunting her…He raised the knife and popped a couple of buttons on Maura's blouse exposing the pale green lacy bra. Marie brought her fingers up to the open blouse and ran her fingers over Maura's exposed cleavage. Jane struggled again. She wasn't going to let this happen to Maura. Her eyes focused on Maura's enlarged pupils.

Maura's eyes said everything Jane needed to know. Maura needed Jane as much as Jane needed Maura. In that instant every memory that they shared communicated silently between them.

Matthew dragged Maura away and threw her to the couch. Jane's eyes welled. Marie dragged the chair around. The wind from the open window whistled around Jane's hair. Her back was now to the window. Jane closed her eyes. She couldn't watch the scene she thought was going to play out in front of her.

"Open you're fucking eyes!" Marie shouted into Jane's right ear.

Jane opened them slowly, she saw that Matthew had straddled Maura; her scream was full of terror. He was malevolently ripping the rest of the buttons open exposing Maura's pale stomach. Maura tried in vain to push Matthew off her. Her arms thrashing around his head. He grabbed her wrists and tighten his grip. He smiled wickedly to Maura and then to Jane.

This was going to end here and now Jane thought. With one final push she ripped the duct tape and grabbed the Taser from Marie's back pocket. In one swift move she placed it into Marie's back and pushed the red button. Marie jolted forward as Jane followed. They fell on the floor together. Matthew looked and stood up. He repositioned the knife in his hand and made his way to Jane.

Leaning over her he smiled wickedly "I guess you're first…"

As he knelt, he felt an almighty shove in his back which he found him toppling forward. Losing his balance he was stumbling towards the open window. Maura stood where Matthew had just been. He grabbed the frame of the window to steady himself but jolted forward, letting go of the frame he fell head first out the window. Maura looked down at Jane who was still pointing the Taser in the space he'd just occupied.

"And if you go head first…it is certain death..." Maura said out the window.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N (1) - Thanks so much for the reviews, most appreciated! **

**A/N (2) - So Marie and Matthew were the killers! In a side story Marie is now locked up out of harms way lol. But we should be getting back to the main story here... Jane and Maura, Right? Okay I guess it's safe to say now... This story will end with RIZZLES! (not many more chapters to the end now) and yes for those wondering... Alex is shipping back to London but before that the rollercoaster of love needs another big dip lol..so bring out the popcorn, sit back and enjoy the ride!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Frost burst through the apartment door, his gun raised and aimed on anyone who moved. Korsak followed his gun slightly lower. His experience taught him to be more cautious than the younger detective.

"BOSTON PD!" Frost shouted as he headed steadily towards the living area. His gun sweeping the room. It focused on the blonde woman who was face down and unconscious.

"Jane. You alright?" He said glancing at Jane who was lying on her side by the open window.

"Yeah Frost, just peachy" She rolled her eyes.

Maura stepped away from Jane to the other side of the window; her eyes still wide. Her head was still getting around what had just happened. Korsak walked slowly from the bedroom. His eyes digesting everything he saw in the apartment.

"She's alive…" Jane nodded at Marie.

Korsak reached behind him and brought his handcuffs out slapping them immediately on Marie. Frost put his gun back in the holster and helped Korsak lift the blonde woman off the floor. She stood wearily. Her eyes trying to focus on her surroundings.

Korsak coughed "Marie Jamissen you are under the arrest for the murders of ….." His voice trailed off as he pushed Marie away and out the apartment.

Frost turned and helped Jane to sit. He looked at the concrete block and chain around her legs. He pulled out her gun..

"Woahhhhh there cowboy..what you going to do?" Jane's voice hitched slightly.

"No keys, I'm going to shoot the lock…" Frost shrugged.

"Oh Mary Mother of God!" Jane rolled her eyes. "okay..but if you miss I will…"

"Jane I got your back…anyway I'm a better shot than you…" he scoffed.

Jane rolled her eyes and leant back, she instantly squinted as she waited for the shot to be fired.

Maura jumped a little as the sound of the gun reverberated around the apartment. Frost bought the gun up to his lips and blew the top of the barrel before pretending to tip his hat.

"There you go mam…." Frost said in a fake southern twang. "I'll give you two a moment before I send the Crime Scene Team in." He nodded to Jane and Maura before walking silently out the apartment.

Jane unravelled the chain and stood, brushing herself off. She glanced over her shoulder to the open window before moving away from it. Maura stood by the couch. She looked around at the scene in front of them. It was just her and Jane alone in the apartment.

Jane lifted her brown eyes and pushed back a few strands of hair that covered her face. She felt the lump on the back of her head and rubbed it slowly. Her eyes found Maura who was wringing her hands nervously. She walked the few steps to Maura and held out her arms. Maura's shoulders dipped and her head hung low as she enveloped herself into Jane's embrace. The tears started to flow from Maura. She tried to sniff them back but it was no use.

"shhhhh it's okay. It's all over.." Jane's voice was low and steady. She stroked Maura's back continuously.

* * *

The three detectives and the Chief M E sat silently in the bullpen. Jane leaning back in her chair as she listened to Frost recount how they figured out who the murderer was.

"But really it was Dr Isles who figured it out" Frost said as he brought the cup of coffee to his lips. Jane looked over at Maura who was sitting at an empty desk. She lifted her eye brows and smiled gently.

"You'd make a good detective.." Korsak winked.

Maura raised her eyebrows "Oh no Detective. I'll leave that side of the job to you three. I'd rather find the truth from the evidence I see in my morgue.." she chuckled slightly.

Jane brought herself forward, she stretched out her legs and sighed "Well I don't know about you three but I could really do with a shower.." She stood and gathered her jacket, gun and keys. Frost and Korsak nodded with agreement and started to tidy their desks. Maura sighed to herself and picked up her handbag and jacket; slipping it on. She said goodnight to the three detectives and made her way to the lift. She pushed the button and instantly got in when the doors opened.

Frost and Korsak watched Jane. Her eyes had trailed Maura as she left the bullpen. She lowered her head as she watched Maura disappear into the lift. Frost and Korsak walked to Jane who was sighing deeply.

"Rizzoli.." Korsak said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Jane looked up and over to her partners.

"You are completely clueless aren't you.." Frost smiled

Jane didn't quite understand, she looked to both the men and tilted her head "huh?"

"Jane…do yourself a favour and go after her…" Korsak said with a sense of wisdom in his voice.

Jane shook her head. "No…I can't…"

"Oh for Pete's sake Jane. She's in love with you.. You two belong together…this is your chance. Take it and run with it…" Frost assertively said, he gestured for Jane to run after Maura "Go!"

Jane looked at Frost who nodded again. Her attention gazed upon Korsak.

"Jane Go…"

Jane smiled slyly, her hands found both detectives shoulders, she gave them a quick squeeze before setting off out the bullpen to the lift. Pushing the lift button repeatedly she looked up at the screen about the lift. She groaned to herself before pushing the button one more time just in case the seven times before didn't work. She threw her arms up and growled. She noticed the stairwell to her left. She set off through the door leaving it swinging in her wake. She was gone.

Frost and Korsak shook their head in dismay of what they had just witnessed.

"Robber?…" Korsak said as he turned to Frost who nodded in agreement.

Jane had taken the steps two at a time all the way down to the main level of the precinct. She swung the door hastily and looked to the main entrance. She sighed to herself before running out the door.

"Shit!" Jane said to herself as she twirled around and proceeded to sit on the stair. She shook her head and looked aimlessly to the street. She didn't notice the honey blonde standing on the opposite side of the street in the shadows . Maura watched Jane intently. Jane was wiping tears from her eyes and wiping her nose with the back of her hand. Her head hung low again. Maura crossed the street and stood at the foot of the stairs her eyes continuously focus on Jane.

Jane had heard the familiar clicking on the concrete, she lifted her head and her eyes found Maura standing crossed armed a few feet in front of her. Jane stood slowly and for an instant Maura saw Jane's vulnerability. She continued to study Jane as they stood facing each other.

"I figured if I waited you might have followed me…" Maura smiled slightly.

Jane's face hardened a little before she sighed "Maura…I love you …I've always loved you.." Jane's voice barely audible over the distant noise of traffic.

Maura looked away from Jane; tears welled in her eyes "And I have been in love with you for a long time Jane, but it's too late...I can't commit myself to you...every advance I ever made has been thrown back in my face" she paused "do you know how that feels?"

"I'm finding that out now…" Jane's voice trailed off.

Maura didn't say anything; she was trying to gauge Jane's temperament. Jane's eyes lowered, they concentrated on the concrete stairs.

"Alex and I are exploring this relationship and I've planned to take some time away from Boston and live in London..i think it will be good for you and I to have some distance."

Jane's eyes shot up and looked deeply into Maura's "even after all what has just happened… Maura I know you felt it in the apartment. There's something there. We have something." Jane motioned her hand between her and Maura.

"Jane you've hurt me badly. And yes I did feel it; but we were caught in the moment. You saved my life and I will always be grateful. But I can't risk waiting for you..." Maura said, immediately she felt bad for how it sounded.

Jane sighed, she looked away from Maura "when are you leaving for London?"

"Next week, Alex is leaving on Thursday and I will follow a couple of days later..." Maura said softly.

Jane pursed her lips "well I wish you good luck Maura, I hope you find and get what you're looking for" Jane turned and walked back up the stairs to the building; she entered the building and disappeared out of sight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Cavanagh had given Jane some well needed Annual Leave. She'd kept her distance from Maura and Alex. In fact she'd kept her distance from everyone. She'd not left her apartment for 5 days. She'd purposely disconnected from the world. Her mobile switched off and her land line unplugged from the wall. She'd not even bothered to turn her lap top. In fact she hadn't even watched any television. She'd spent the last 3 days in bed. Sleeping most of the time and when she wasn't asleep she was staring at the ceiling.

Jane's tears had dried up and now there was nothing. She felt nothing; except the endless emptiness that started at her toes and ended in her fingers. It was a strange feeling. Sometimes the emptiness would subside but it soon would reappear with what she could only describe as the most horrific pain she'd ever been exposed to.

Jane looked over to her alarm clock; it read " 16:43". She glanced out the window, the light curtains tried in vain to shield her from the setting sun but it was no good. She sat up and crossed her legs, she leant back slightly; leaning against wooden bedhead. She wondered what day it was. She flung the blanket back and padded over the carpeted floor. She made her way to the kitchen. As she reached the fridge she ran her finger over the calendar. She realised it was Thursday. Her heart sunk even lower as she realised that Saturday Maura would be leaving for London. She turned from the fridge and slid slowly down it. Jo Friday appeared and nudged Jane's leg. Jane looked at her dog. She ran her fingers through the little dog's caramel coloured coat. Jo started to wag her tail, she was grateful for the attention. Jane smiled softly.

* * *

Maura left Boston Logan International Airport; she joined the outgoing traffic and followed it through the 'Ted Williams Tunnel'. The traffic was at a standstill and her thoughts fell back to Alex and her standing in the departures lounge embracing.

_Alex leant back from Maura; she ran her hands up and down the length of the honey blonde's arms. _

"_Maura I'll call you when I get home…"_

_Maura smiled "I'll be waiting.."_

_Alex lowered her head, her lips grazed upon Maura's cheek until they met with Maura's lips. Giving it a slight nip she massaged Maura's mouth with her lips until Maura's mouth opened slightly. Maura increased the pressure and started nipping and sucking Alex's bottom lip. A low moan escaped both women's mouths. Alex pulled back. _

"_I'll pick you up from Heathrow Sunday morning." _

_Maura nodded. Alex smiled widely "I can't believe it Maura; I can't believe you'll be in London with me."_

_Maura didn't answer Alex, she stood on her tip toes and pulled Alex's head down so their lips touched. Their lips lingered equally pressured by both women until Maura pulled away. _

"_until Sunday" Maura said with a wink. _

_Alex smiled; she glanced up at LCD Screen flashing a message "BOSTON – LONDON FLIGHT 403 GATE 16" _

_She turned her attention back to Maura; she placed a virtuous kiss on Maura's cheek before she picked up her hand luggage. "Until then Maura" _

_Maura stood back as Alex slung the small bag over her shoulder; she took a hold of Maura's hand and kissed her knuckles before letting go. She walked away from Maura and headed towards the allocated gate. Maura's eyes followed Alex until she couldn't see her anymore._

* * *

Maura pulled up outside her house. Switching off the engine she sat in the car for a few moments. How was it possible that the last month had been turned on its head? One month ago she was happy to continue with this toing and throwing with Jane. Their constant unconscious flirting, the feelings she had for Jane suppressed just under the surface waiting for them to boil over at a moment's notice if Jane was to allow it. And that was it the moment, this was all about Jane. Never about what she wanted. Her feelings, her wants, her desires had never been in the forefront of her thoughts. It wasn't until that night when Maura innocently asked Jane to help her with her zipper. That was the point when her life changed direction and she finally stood up and made herself count. Now here she was one day away from leaving Boston, leaving her career as a Medical Examiner with the Boston PD, leaving Jane and everything she'd cared about for the last few years. A lone tear rolled from her eye, she let it fall from her cheek and soak into her lap.

She automatically opened the car door. She slid out the car gracefully and shut it softly. She walked the short distance to her front door. Pushing it open she slipped inside silently.

She noticed Angela preparing dinner in the kitchen. An aroma of garlic and herbs filled the kitchen.

"Smells good.." Maura commented as she placed her car keys on the island.

"Nonna Aida's famous chicken with garlic and herb pasta" Angela beamed before continuing "do you want some Maura?"

"Yes please Angela" Maura said as she moved around the island and reached into the top cabinet pulling out a plate. She placed it on the counter beside Angela. Maura then moved to the fridge, she pulled out a half opened bottle of wine "Wine?" Maura said as she showed Angela the bottle.

Angela nodded as she started dishing out a portion of the chicken and pasta. She placed it effortlessly on Maura's plate.

Maura poured some wine into the glass and handed it to Angela, who took a sip "hmmm; it will enhance the chicken.." she laughed.

Maura brought her glass to her lips and took a sip.

Angela and Maura then picked up their plates. They decided to eat their dinner at the table. Angela had set the table earlier. Taking their seats the women sat down opposite together. Silence filled the home as the women took their first mouthfuls. A chorus of "mmmmm" flittered around the table. Angela smiled sweetly at Maura as they continued eating in somewhat silence. Minutes passed and both women where half way through their meal.

Angela lent back in her chair. "I see Doctor Thornton has gone back to London"

Maura looked up from her dinner "Yes; I just dropped her off at the Airport"

Angela nodded; she felt like it was time to say something "I like her, she seemed lovely"

Maura smiled "yes she is.."

Angela picked up her fork; she started to play with her food. Maura noticed Angela's actions. She'd seen the same mannerisms in Jane when Jane had something noteworthy to say.

"Maura, please don't think I'm forward in saying what I'm about to say. But you know I consider you like a daughter to me"Angela put her fork down, she pushed the plate away from her.

Maura didn't answer, she gave a trivial smile. She placed her cutlery down and lent her elbows on the table, leaning forward she had all of Angel's attention. "No it's fine Angela.."

"I've seen what's been going on whilst Doctor Thornton has been here. I gather that you two once were in a relationship.."

"Yes many years ago.."

Angela nodded, she pursed her lips together "I saw Jane leave the other week; she looked pretty upset. Now I'm guessing that you two have fallen out. Would I be correct in saying she realised your relationship with the Doctor."

"Something like that…" Maura said in an almost whisper.

Angela looked away momentarily from Maura "Jane loves you, you know.."

Maura wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the rest of what Angela had to say. She squirmed in her seat, she pushed it away from the table and was about to stand up. Angela reached over to Maura and held her hand to stop.

"I'm not blind Maura, my Jane has had feelings for you for a while.."

Maura looked at her hand and then to the elder Rizzoli "Angela please…"

"Maura sit, please just listen to what I have to say…"

Maura resigned to the fact that Angela was going to say what was on her chest. She sat.

Angela gave Maura a motherly look, the corners of her mouth curled into a slight smile "..And you have feelings for my Janie. I've seen the looks you both give each other when you both think that the other one isn't looking."

"I did have..I don't know how I feel about her anymore.."

Angela gave a quizzical look.

"When I tried to show her, she ran…"

"That sounds like my Janie; the thing you need to realise about my Jane is that she isn't one really to talk about how she feels. She hides her feelings under the bravado she portrays Maura. But she's shown you many times.."

Maura didn't answer. She continued to listen to Angela speak.

"It's every time she's put herself in danger to protect you, it's every time she made jokes at your expense, it's your mannerisms she's using from time to time. If I know my daughter at all, I'd say she's in complete awe of you Maura.."

Maura leant back, she glanced away from Angela. She thought about what Angela had just said. A torrent of memories of everything Angela had just suggested flooded her mind.

"It's too late Angela; I'll be travelling to London on Saturday night. To be with Alex" Maura said wringing her hands nervously. "Even if you suggest that actions speak louder than words with Jane, it's too late. All I ever wanted was for Jane to talk to me not run..."

"Does Jane know you are going.."

"Yes…"

Angela nodded and pursed her lips together "And she's done nothing?"

"I haven't heard from her since the day of the incident in Professor Jamissen's Apartment." Maura frowned.

"Jane has gone into hiding.."

"What?" Maura frowned; she didn't quite understand what Angela was saying.

"It's what I used to say when Jane was a child and she was upset or heartbroken." Angela explained "Knowing Jane she's probably holed up in her apartment…When Jane was a child and she was upset she'd lock herself away in her bedroom. She wouldn't have any contact with anyone for days. Until she felt she could cope or deal with her feelings."

Maura didn't say anything; she continued to listen to Angela.

"When she's ready she'll make an appearance and she'll show you…when it really counts." Angela smiled hopefully; she stood and gathered up both plates before walking off to the kitchen. She scraped the leftovers in the food caddy.

Maura turned to Angela and stood; she walked over to Angela and started to help clear up.

Angela turned and placed her hands on Maura's shoulders "Trust me Maura; she'll show you.." She turned Maura and gently pushed her away "..And another thing it sounds like you're the one running away now…"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - A massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited this story. Also a big thank you to everyone who has read it. When i wrote this story (about 2 or so months ago) I always thought if one person was to read this that would be good enough for me and that one person was my beautiful wife, she encouraged me to post this story. So a HUGH thank you to you *mwah*...Right enough of being mushy lol. **

**This is the Penultimate chapter. I'm sorry it's a little short but i'm sure the next one makes up for it! - 50'sPUGirl x **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Angela finished wiping over the island worktop. She glanced over at Maura who was sitting on the couch reading a medical journal. She placed the cloth over the tap and silently walked to the side door, she took one more look over at Maura who hadn't even realised Angela had finished cleaning the kitchen. She walked over to the guest house; pushed the door ajar. She grabbed her jacket and car keys from the hook by the door and turned the lights off as she backed out the door. She briskly walked to her car which sat by the curb.

* * *

Jane had moved away from the fridge and was now sitting on the couch; Jo Friday beside her sleeping. Jane cradled a mug of coffee as she silently stared at the wall above her television.

A few minutes later, a note slid under Jane's apartment door. Jane glanced over at it. She sighed and placed her mug on the coffee table. She strolled over to the door, unlocked it and opened the door poking her head around the door frame; she looked out to the corridor and saw nobody. Closing the door again she picked up the note, unfolding it she read what it said.

"**She's leaving Saturday Night…do yourself a favour and make it count" **

Jane crumpled the note in her fist; she recognized her mother's handwriting. She walked over to her apartment window and looked down to the street below she saw her mother glancing over her shoulder up at Jane's window before getting into her car. Jane stepped away from the window and opened the note and read it one more time.

The mid-morning light penetrated through Jane's living room window. She hadn't gone to bed, instead opting to sleep on the couch with Jo Friday who lay on her lap. Jane opened her eyes slowly and noticed her little dog snoring gently. She smiled to herself and started to stroke Jo's coat. The dog started to fidget and within seconds was awake. Jane looked over at her clock which sat insignificantly on the wall by her apartment front door. It was almost eleven o'clock. Jane pushed herself up off her back to a sitting position. Jo Friday woke and looked at Jane in what could be described as disapproval.

"What!" Jane said to her dog.

Jo Friday huffed and jumped off Jane's lap, she trotted to her cushioned basket which sat by the television. The dog climbed in the basket and circled twice before plopping on the red cushion which fit snugly in the basket. Jo closed her eyes and soon was asleep.

Jane looked from the dog to the creased note which had adjourned Jane's coffee table. Reading it again to herself, Jane closed her eyes and leant back down on the couch. A lone tear welled in the corner of her eye before it rolled along her eye line and slid off the side of her face. Jane felt it hit her hair line. She wiped the wet trail of the tear.

* * *

Maura had been pottering around her house all morning; she written down any information that she thought Angela may need to know for when she away. Looking at the list she'd made she placed it on the kitchen counter.

Angela opened the side door and peered in "Maura.."

"In the kitchen Angela"

Angela closed the door and walked to the kitchen. She noticed the large suitcase resting near the front entrance.

"Angela I've made a list of things you will need to know while I'm gone."

Angela looked a little sad; she had a small hope that Maura was going to change her mind. She took hold of the list and glanced over it. It was extremely detailed and idiot proof. She smiled to her and thought 'typical Maura'. "Well it looks very complete."

Maura smiled, she understood what Angela meant.

"What time is your flight Maura?" Angela said as she looked up from the list.

Maura had moved away and was gathering her tickets, passport and other paperwork. She placed them in her handbag. "Seven…I need to be at the Airport by Five" Maura said as she looked to Angela.

Angela looked at the clock "you've got five hours until then.. Why don't you go and see Jane?" she turned back to Maura.

Maura didn't say anything, she closed her handbag and considered what Angela had just said "No, its best that I don't"

Angela shrugged her shoulders; nobody could say she hadn't tried. "Well Maura I wish you the best of luck with Doctor Thornton and thank you for allowing me to stay in the guest house…when will you be back?"

"I don't know Angela" Maura said sadly, she was going to miss Angela.

Angela nodded; she placed her hand on Maura's shoulder and gave it a quick rub. Maura's shoulders dipped, she moved closer to the older woman. Angela sensed the sadness. She enveloped Maura and tenderly gave her a motherly hug. Maura rested her head on Angela's collar bone and soaked up the affection. Angela rubbed Maura's back simultaneously while she whispered "oh Maura…shhh it's okay".

* * *

Maura found herself standing in the departure lounge alone. She hadn't wanted Angela to drop her off at the Airport. She'd checked in her luggage and gone through security without any problems. She watched the aeroplanes land and take off for the last thirty minutes as she waited for her flight to be advertised on the large departure board.

Maura glanced around the busy airport, the constant stream of crowds of people leaving departures and heading to their assigned flight gates intrigued Maura. She worked out very quickly in her head the number of passengers the airport must have in a day and then significantly worked out that meant in a year it was nearly 14 million boarding's and 29 million passengers over the last year.

Maura glanced down at her boarding pass; she read the information one more time. Her heart and head started racing at the same time. The time had drawn closer to her boarding time. She looked up at the flashing LCD Screen. Her gate number flashed in big red digits.

Here she was standing at "her" periapsis of life. Stay and wait for Jane or go and possibly have some sort of happiness with Alex. A message appeared on the screen.

**BOSTON TO LONDON - A350 – BOARDING – GATE 16**

Maura noticed some people gather up their hand luggage and quickly walk to the designated gate. She picked up her hand luggage and glanced around the departure lounge one last time. Then as if Angela was standing beside her she heard Angela's voice whisper in her ear. _"And another thing it sounds like you're the one running away now" _She held her hand luggage tight as she closed her eyes. Her head said one thing and her heart another.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Thank you to everyone! The passion i've witnessed from the reviews from all the chapters has been outstanding; i hope i have done this story and the characters some justice. A special thank you goes to JUJUChick16 for your words of wisdom ;-), Ivory19110 and Castle4life13 your reviews cracked me up every time, luzmariana for your insight, I thank you.. and last but not least Octobersky69 your ideas are coming together and hopefully i will have a sequel written soon...**

**Right, so here it is... I hope you all enjoy and please review. ( i do read and consider all reviews) X 50'sPUGirl **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The key turned in the lock slowly and a gentle push of the door came, it opened wide. Darkness escaped from the house and threatened to spill out onto the porch. It was only stopped by the dim light which came from the porch security light.

The petite figure stood in the doorway momentarily. The suitcase's wheels rumbled over the threshold and came to a fleeting stop just inside the door. The figure sighed as the front door was shut softly. A familiar clicking of heels on hardwood floor travelled from the entrance to the living room. A floor lamp turned on; giving the living room a soft glow amongst the darkness of the rest of the house. The clicking of heels continued for a few steps and stopped. The figure stood by the answering machine; noticing a red light flashing on the screen; indicating a message had been left.

Maura closed her eyes as she pushed the "play message" button; she was almost certain it would be Alex; letting her know she'd arrived in London safely.

"_Maura this is shit...What do I need to do to make you understand I never meant to hurt you? You said I saved you but it was you that saved me and not the other way around. Please call me when you get this." _ Jane's raspy voice echoed through the house.

Maura's hand hovered over the delete button. She lowered her index finger and stopped momentarily as she felt the presence of someone standing in her kitchen, Looking up she saw Jane staring back at her. Tears streaming down her face.

"You should never have run in the first place" was all Maura could say.

"I'm done with running away from you..." Jane's voice was strained as she answered through her tears.

Maura didn't answer; she watched as Jane wiped the tears furiously away.

"How can I be sure" Maura finally said.

"How can anyone be sure Maura?" Jane retorted.

Maura looked away; dropping her handbag by her feet. Closing her eyes she pursed her lips together, sighing to herself. When she opened her eyes Jane was moving closer to Maura.

Maura took a step back tentatively, her eyes focused on Jane. She held out her hand when she felt Jane was close enough. Jane reached for Maura's hand and pulled it towards her letting it sit over Jane's heart. "Do you feel this Maura?" Maura looked perplexed. Jane lifted her other hand and placed it over Maura's heart. Jane could feel the rhythmic beat increase through the cashmere jumper. "Do you feel this Maura?" She repeated herself.

"You said my heart was real, you said it was true, you said it was good…" Jane paused. Her eyes captured Maura's "Do you feel that Maura?...Do you feel how fast my heart beats for you?"

Maura didn't answer. Jane looked into Maura's eyes but this time Maura felt the intensity of Jane's stare as they looked deep into her soul. "You said this is love"

Maura dropped her hands. She lowered her head. "How long Jane?"

"I always have…" Jane paused "…And I always will"

Jane watched with intrigue as a low gasp escaped Maura's mouth. "How long have you loved me Maura?"

"I always have…" Maura shyly said. "And I always will"

Jane's lips pressed into a smile, she placed her hands on Maura's hips and pulled the petite honey blonde to her. She brought her hands up and cupped Maura's face delicately. Jane ran her hands through Maura's hair; she smoothed the blonde curls and leant into Maura. She hesitantly stopped before touching Maura's lips and whispered huskily "Do you feel this Maura?" Jane then quickly placed her lips on Maura's. She nipped and sucked on them, her passion expressed through every touch. A low moan transpired from Maura's mouth. Maura forced herself onto Jane's lips; she was now nipping and pulling at Jane's lips. Their kiss lingered and in that moment they both felt the electricity in the air. They both pulled apart but Jane continued to hold Maura tight around her waist. She wasn't in any rush to let her go. Maura looked up into Jane's eyes. She ran her hand down the side of the brunette's face, her manicure nails stopped at Jane's jaw. She lifted her fingers and ran them softly over Jane's lips. Jane opened her mouth slightly as Maura continued to trace the outline of Jane's lips.

Jane was the first to speak "Maura.." The word seemed to flow effortlessly from her lips. Maura's heavy lids blinked as she stood toe to toe with Jane "Jane.."

Maura pulled back, she took a hold of Jane's hand and led her through the house. Jane's fingers gripped tighter around Maura's hand when they reached the door to the bedroom. Maura glanced at their hands intertwined. Jane ran her thumb over the back of Maura's hand. Maura looked into Jane's dark orbs she didn't need to find what she was looking for all along. It was there as soon as their eyes met. Maura smiled to herself. Jane leant down and placed a soft feathery kiss on Maura's forehead.

Jane took the lead, she pushed the door open, it swung wide. Her eyes roamed around the Master Bedroom, she'd been in this room before but now the atmosphere felt different. Maura walked past Jane, she stood by the bed and turned to see Jane smiling seductively. Jane took a step forward and threw her jacket off, it landed on the floor in front of her. She stepped over it and started to undo her blouse. One, two, three buttons fell open exposing an olive cleavage. Maura reached for the hem of her cashmere jumper.

"Allow me…" Jane moved closer to Maura.

Jane breathed deeply. Her fingers pushed away the honey blonde curls from her neck as she pulled the hem up letting it slip over Maura's head. The further it exposed the Maura's milky coloured skin, the deeper the breath Jane took. Maura pulled Jane down to her lips. She gently caressed them before embracing them fully. The kiss turned from gentle to rather passionate within seconds both women allowing their hands to roam over each other's body. Jane gently pulled at Maura's designer jeans. She hooked her fingers around the button and popped it open, letting her fingers then feel for the zip, Jane slowly pulled it down. She pulled apart the Jeans allowing the air to capture Maura's panties. Jane hooked her fingers in the belt loops and pulled the jeans down further, letting the jeans slip to the floor so as Maura could step out of them.

Jane's fingers explored the lacy material of Maura's panties. She cupped Maura's backside. Each cheek fitting in both hands. Maura gasped as Jane squeezed and played with the perfectly formed backside.

Maura continued to undo the buttons on Jane's blouse. When she reached the last one she pushed it back to expose the skin tight v neck vest. She lent in close to Jane's collar bone and traced her fingers along the bone. She tugged the blouse so it exposed Jane's shoulder. It was strong and muscular. Maura kissed her shoulder before kissing a trail back down Jane's collar bone. She stopped in the middle and continued her assault on the other collar bone repeating her actions until she reached the other shoulder. She pulled the blouse completely off Jane. Jane's lean torso heaving at the passion as it was building.

All Jane could smell was Maura's designer shampoo. It smelt similar to Maura's perfume but a little sweeter. Jane nuzzled her face into to Maura's hair. She groaned softly to herself as she consumed Maura's scent.

Maura tugged at Jane's v neck vest. She lifted it up and over Jane's head. Maura gasped at the sight in front of her; Jane's breasts tightly cupped in a black lacy bra. She had always imagined Jane in a snug sports bra. This was a welcomed sight. Placing her hands on Jane's abs she remembered the sneak peak that Jane had inadvertently given Maura a few months ago. Ever since then she had wanted to touch them. Her admiration for a perfectly toned body had become overwhelming. Maura traced her fingers around the contours of the abs. her lips closely followed. Jane gasped as Maura's lips pressed onto her skin. Maura stopped kissing, her tongue started to drag slowly up Jane's stomach and between her breasts. Maura could taste Jane's Coconut body shower gel. She licked her lips and continued her kissing until she reached Jane's lips. The kiss was frantic, passionate and completely natural.

Jane was the first to pull away, she gazed at Maura. Maura's hair had an unruly style to it, her lips red and enlarged. Her body heaving with the last ten minutes of passion. Her pale skin glistening in the soft lighting of the room. Jane's eyes locked on to Maura's bosom. Her breast heaving out of the pale green lacy bra. Jane was drunk with excitement and arousal. She leaned into Maura and unclasped the lacy bra. Taking both straps and shimming them off Maura's arms until she held it in her own hands. She flicked it over her shoulder.

Maura looked down at her naked chest. She had never been so aroused before. She looked up at Jane who was standing perplexed and taking in Maura's beauty. Jane reached around her own back and unclasped her bra letting fall to the floor. Maura looked from the bra to Jane's pert breasts. The nipples hard and aroused. Oh how she wanted to nip and kiss them. Jane lent down and pulled back the covers of the bed; to which Maura looked strangely at it. Were they really going to do this now? Months of pent up frustration would be surrendered by both women.

Jane cast her eyes over Maura, she suddenly closed her eyes. She puffed out her cheeks and blew the air into the space between them. It was now or never "Rizzoli" Jane said to herself. She picked Maura up quickly before the honey blonde realised what was happening. A soft whimper escaped Maura's mouth. She clasped her arms around Jane's neck and her legs wrapped around her waist.

As Jane took a step backwards; Maura brought her lips down to meet Jane's. The kiss was gentle. Jane bent over the bed and gently lowered Maura down to meet the soft cotton sheets. Maura broke the kiss and tugged at Jane's black trousers.

"Off..." Maura simply said.

Jane smirked; she liked the directness in Maura's voice. Without fail Jane undid her trousers and pushed them off her hips. They fell to the floor as Jane kicked her way out of them.

Maura had watched her every move. She couldn't believe how perfect Jane was. Her eyes widen as she caught sight of Jane's matching lacy panties. Maura let out a groan that was loud enough for Jane to hear. The brunette looked up at Maura; a sexy smile appeared on Jane's face. Maura's arms immediately snaked around Jane's strong back. As Maura buried her head in the naked abdomen of Jane she nipped, licked and kissed each protruding muscle. Jane smiled and started to stroke Maura's hair gently. Maura looked up at Jane with heavy lidded eyes. Her fingers started to trace along the hem line of Jane's panties before she slowly pulled them down. Jane gasped as her panties slid down her groin and backside and then fell to the floor. Jane stepped out of it and they both immediately smelt Jane's arousal. Maura brought her head forward to Jane's groin she kissed it gently. Jane rubbed her stomach and caressed her own breasts as Maura lovingly kissed Jane's groin and ran her fingers around Jane's backside.

Moments later Jane was near the height of arousal. She gently pushed Maura by the shoulders to lie down again. Jane knelt down on the bed and crawled to meet Maura. She kissed Maura hungrily before sucking each breast giving them both equal attention she continued to the hem line of Maura's panties. She buried her head into Maura's groin taking in the faint aroma of sex. She licked the panties feeling the slight outline of Maura's centre. Jane's hands tugged at the hemline. Maura took the hint and lifted her backside of the bed. Jane pulled at the panties and smelt them as she unhooked them off Maura's feet. Jane couldn't hide her desire. Her eyes enlarged and her pupils turned dark almost predatory. She snaked back up Maura's body stopping to lick Maura's inner thighs and kiss Maura's groin.

Maura gasped as she felt the kiss. "Oh my GOD!" she called out. The wetness that was formulating between her legs was escaping slowly between her thighs and running down her centre. Jane could smell it and smiled.

"Jane...i need you." Maura said, her voice was unusually husky. Jane cocked an eye brow

"hmmmm" Jane hummed.

"Please Jane i can't take much more." Maura said softly.

Jane didn't answer. She too couldn't take much more; they had lingered and explored each other and now it was time.

Jane decided to pick up the pace. Gone was gentleness and replaced with a more assertive pace. Her left hand covered Maura's groin. Her palm rocked and rubbed Maura's centre. The wetness seeped through her fingers. Using her thumb she stroked Maura's hardened clit, it circled and flicked it before finding the core.

"Urhhhhhh" Maura groaned as Jane's thumb entered and exited her core.

"Deeper" Maura whispered into Jane ear. Jane moaned softly as she kissed Maura's neck. Jane turned her hand and two long fingers enter her core. She immediately pumped harder and faster. Going deeper each time. Maura called out in pleasure as she started rocking her hips to meet Jane's fingers. The intensity of the love making steadily peaked and before Jane realised Maura was screaming her name. The wave of orgasm rocked through Maura and extended through Jane's fingers.

"Oh my god Maura I can feel you coming.." Jane whispered into Maura's ear. A smile escaped Maura's mouth as she kissed Jane's naked shoulder. Jane pulled back from Maura and looked into her eyes.

"Do you feel this Maura?" Jane said as she continued to lock eyes with the honey blonde. "This is real love…."


End file.
